kamilkanizm7fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ksiega swieta
oto taka fajna ksienga i zgdnijcie co fjane jest i daje wam tkst caly xd fajnei bedzie tekst wstep no chej tu jest zbiur fajny past z ktorych WSZYSCY MUSZA SIE UCZYC TO JEST JEDNA NAJPRAWDZIWSZA PRAWDA biologia splodzilem brokula 2k12 lvl 16 żyj w motzno wierzącej rodzine tate janusz, mame barbarka miej młodszą siorkę lvl 14 całkiem jebalna miły marcowy wieczur za oknem już coraz cieplej idź się kąpciać, będzie woda na pranie siedź sobie w wannie ze swoją avillą, oglądaj sobie "ide albo nie ide" przesłane na przerwie długiej czuj dobrze człowiek jesteś już dużym chłopcem, wiesz co to te słynne bicie niemca po hełmie nie robisz tego często, matka dostaje rente za niepełnosprawną rękę, taki śmieszny haczyk że nie ma przedramienia w ogóle ojciec malarz, rzeźbiarz artysta ale doceniony dopiero po śmierci mówi że będzie oboje siedzą w domu cały dzień to chuj wpadnij na świetny pomysł te kurwa może by tak sobie ten no ten teges w wannie co może pójść nie tak, uciekne sobie zanim doleci do mnie xD 21:00 słyszysz dźwięk telewizora akurat różaniec leci, rodzice zajęci, to jest ten czas przechodzisz do rzeczy wpatrujesz się w ekran swojego telefoniku, na tapecie zdjęcie monitora z załączonym króliczkiem playboya z mafii II boner rośnie, serduszko szybciej bije uwijasz się szybciutko, elegancko wszystko jak w zegarku, dobre tempo czujesz że to ten moment ostatni ruch ręką w dół, słyszysz głośne kroki o kruwa co tera wrzucasz telefon do kosza na brudy tate wchodzi bez pukania nawet o hehe anon, nie wiedziałem że tu jesteś, sikne sobie moment niezręcznego monologu tate "heh, bo wiesz jak to jest w tym wieku już, czasem nie dosiusiwam sie do końca, często trzeba już chodzić też, starość nie radość" nie bądź w stanie tego powstrzymać, pod wodą mieszają się już ciecze po chwili tate podchodzi do wanny co sie tak zakrywasz, wstydzisz sie siusiacza? pochyla sie aby nabrać wody, opłukuje sobie ręce morda czerwona jak lech wałęsa, ale spokuj nic nie muwisz widzisz jak pomiędzy palcami tate ciągnie się biały flek te, chyba ci sie szampon wylał, na chuj marnujesz eh właśnie umył sobie ręce owocem twojej pracy chuj, nie zorientował sie to nie ma tematu wyskocz szybciutko z wanny, pocieszaj sie że w sumie to i tak było we mnie to co tam że teraz mam to na skórze xD przychodzi siorka do domu, ujebana od zabaw na tym słynnym polu mame coś tam krzyczy karyna wskakuj do wody ciepła jest jeszcze nie chce po anonie kurr miej tbw bo grasz sobie w gothic 2 noc kruka karyna pluska sie w magicznej mieszaninie 4 rodział już nice następne dni wyglądają podobnie, patent sprawdza się bardzo dobrze szkułka, dom, szkułka, dom siorka zaczyna rzygać często jak nie wiem co nie obchodzi cie ona więc wkurwiaj się tylko że hałas robi pewnego dnia wracasz do domu i widzisz jak tate napierdala siorke szmatą po mordzie TY KURWOSZMATO PIERDOLONA, PROSTYTUTKO KURWA pomyśl sobie że też przez to przechodziłeś, taka inicjacja. pewnie popił sobie z wujem krzysiem wuj krzysio fajny gość, to tak naprawde tylko kumpel tate zawsze jak byłeś guwniakiem dawał grać ci w bounce na telefonie fajne było uprawia dżudżitsu kopie ludzi po głowach ta, wuj krzysio fajny tylko tate rozpija idź grać w goticzka bo ostatni rozdział już łowca smoków następnego dnia przy obiadku czujesz że atmosfera jest napięta ojciec wpierdala te mielone jakby miał ochotę jebnąć talerzem o sufit nie pytaj nikogo o co chodzi po jakimś czasie widzisz jak jej brzuchol rośnie szlocha codziennie więc pewnej nocy wychyl głowę zza piętrowego łóżka i spytaj te karyna, co płaczesz bo taka gruba jesteś czy o chuj ci cho ja sie nie uprawiałam seksu jestem dziewicą chlip chlip wzrusz ramionami i idź dalej śpiulkać raz na jakiś czas mame i siorka idą gdzieś na kilka godzin przeszedłeś już gotika więc zaczęło cię interere o chuj ta cała drama z siorką nie czekasz długo, gdzieś w maju przyjeżdża telewizja dziendobry tutaj tvn chcemy usłyszeć niesamowitą historie waszej córki wychodzą, ty nie wiesz co sie właśnie odjebało wieczorkiem oglądacie uwage cud w katowicach, córka malarza i niepolakane poczęcie rodzinka sie cieszy, pieniążki coraz bardziej, bóg w rodzinie z biegiem czasu interesuje się wami coraz szersze grono osób wywiady, zaproszenia etc zawsze ta sama gadka szmatka "zawsze żyliśmy ubogo blisko stwórcy wierni całym sercem, to jest dar który otrzymaliśmy w zamnian" historia wycieka z polski, trafia na nagłówki gazet w różnych krajach europy nowe kąputerki, telefony ojciec artysta na wysoką skalę no i żyjecie sobie tak, brzuchol rośnie, atencja rośnie benedykt XVI zaprasza was do watykanu, rodzice cieszą się motzno dochodzi ten słynny grudzień, ludzi jak przy kanonizacji codziennie czekają na narodzinki nowego jezuska z katowic nadchodzi wielki koniec świata 21.12.2012, ludzi znów od chuja sam papież odbiera niepokalany poród to jest ta chwila, wszyscy czekają na ten moment od może 2k lat albo coś takiego przyj karynka, może ci się uda kurwa emocje sięgają zenitu, krzyk ludzi zza okien wspinają się żeby zobaczyć co i jak jak te ziomki z world war z widać główke, wszyscy krzyczą, cieszą się WYSZEDŁ RODZI SIE PIERDOLONE WARZYWO dodatkowy chromosom, zanik mięśni w ogóle ledwo oddycha cisza jak nwm gdzie wsumie ale bardzo cicho jest burza mózgów jebanych bezmózgów, każdy interpretuje na swój sposób ktoś krzyknął LUDZIE PRZECIEŻ TO ZNAK OD BOGA DLACZEGO JESTEŚMY TACY POWIERZCHOWNI TO JEST BÓG NASZ!POKUJ! ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć ze szczęścia nie ma podziału na młuzumanów, protestantów, buddystów czy chrześcijan od dziś wszyscy wielbią twojego pierdolonego syna brokuła zelki bez cukru Chcecie schudnąć? Jedzcie żelki! Ale nie takie zwykłe. Słuchajcie mircy, opowiem wam historię. Byłem sobie ostatnio w Tesco i zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba z dziesięć lat nie jadłem żelków. Stoi facet, lat trzydzieści pięć, łysina się zaznacza zakolami większymi niż ma Amazonka w górnym biegu, i ogląda żelki jak mały knyp. No i upatrzyłem sobie - Haribo sugar free. No spoko, bez cukru to może mi dziąseł nie wypali bo słodyczy to nie jadłem w hooy długo. Kupiłem sobie taką paczkę 2kg i szczęśliwy podbijam do kasy. Za mną jakiś starszy pan. Stuka mnie w ramię i mówi: -Tylko pan ich nie jedz za dużo, bo jak wnuczce kupiłem to dwa dni z kibla nie wychodziła. Nie dałem o to najmniejszego jebania(od kiedy mój bratanek zjadł całego szluga i wysrał kiepa nic mnie już nie zdziwi, ale to temat na osobną historię), zapłaciłem za wszytko i wychodzę. Ale po jakimś czasie dałem jebanie. I pomyślałem sobie "a hooy, spróbuję." Wbijam do domu(oczywiście nie mówię dzień dobry bo mieszkam sam, żadna nie odważy się spojrzeć na moje piękne, kuliste ciało), jem sobie obiadek, i coraz bardziej myślę o żelkach. Szybko wpieprzyłem mielone(sprzed 4 dni, ale tbw) i otwieram paczkę. Te misie, matko, jakie piękne! Żebyście wy to widzieli. To nie jakieś tam zwykłe żelki pizdryki ze sklepu, tylko dosłownie każdy miś patrzy na ciebie i się uśmiecha. Pragnie, żebyś go wchłonął. No i zacząłem je wchłaniać. W międzyczasie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi - jak się okazało, brat wpadł z ww. bratankiem. No i tak siedzimy sobie, my z bratem po kawce, młody prawilnie spija soczek z wysokiej szklanki jak browara. Ojebaliśmy może ze trzy czwarte tej paczki(tak z półtora kilo), kiedy usłyszałem bulgotanie. Ale to nie takie bulgotanie jak bączek w wannie, tylko takie jak to wyśpiewują mnisi z Tybetu czy innego zapizdowa. Młody czerwony, spuścił łeb, zdążyłby nawet szklankę po tym soku umyć zanim to bulgotanie ustało. -Tata, kupa. -No słyszę No i jak brat wstawał, to tylko spojrzał na mnie oczami jak 5 złotych i jak nie pierdolnął bączura, to myślałem że mu spodnie rozerwie. Brzmiał dosłownie jak stary Wartburg, i to przez dobre 10 sekund. -Coś ty nam kurwa dał? -No zwykłe że... - i nagle jakbym dostał pięścią w brzuch. Tak mnie skręciło, że się zjebałem z krzesła. No i zjebałem. Co potem się działo to była fekaliopokalipsa. Młody oczywiście nie doszedł do kibla, zasrał próg w kuchni i kawałek przedpokoju. Brat w ostatniej chwili podłożył sobie garnek, fajny taki nowy, pięciolitrowy, i w trzy sekundy się z niego wylało. Kurwa nie dość, że garnek zasrany, to jeszcze brat się patrzy na mnie jakbym nie wiem co mu zrobił. A ja sram na podłogę i krzyczę z bólu, bo mnie skręca jakby mnie zombie gryzły. Brat wtóruje, młody wyje sopranem. No istny performance, oprócz wrażeń wizualnych mamy jeszcze śpiew i breakdance w konwulsjach. Po pięciu minutach pierwsza fala ustąpiła. Co za debil wymyślił żelki-misie, które w jelitach zmieniają się w niedźwiedzie polarne? Brat patrzy na mnie, ja na brata, młody patrzy tępym wzrokiem przed siebie. Nawet on czegoś takiego z siebie nie wyrzucił, a oprócz wcześniej wspomnianego szluga ma na swoim koncie więcej podobnych wyczynów. Już zacząłem iść po wiadro, i to był dobry odruch. Druga fala przyszła tak niespodziewanie, że ledwo zdążyłem kucnąć nad wiadrem. Młody popuszcza jakieś mokre bąki, a ja kurczowo trzymam się drzwi od łazienki podczas gdy furia szatana niszczy wiadro. Brat siedzi wyczerpany na krześle i mówi: -O, dobra. Ten będzie suchy. Po jego twarzy wywnioskowałem, że nie bardzo. Zaraz zaczął się zwijać i spadł z tego krzesła, prosto we wcześniej pozostawione przez niego gówno. Ta fala trwała jakieś dwadzieścia minut, i czułem że jak przyjdzie jeszcze jedna to wysram materię pozakosmiczną, bo gówna to tam już nie będzie. W międzyczasie słyszę stukanie w rury. Jakby ta stara raszpla z piętra niżej wiedziała przez co przechodziliśmy, to już by co najwyżej w wieko trumny mogła pukać. Do czwartej fali byliśmy już przygotowani niemal strategicznie - młody zajął kibel bo najwygodniej, a my z bratem siedzimy oparci dłońmi o brzeg wanny. I czekamy. Nagle jak lecącego Apache wroga słyszę takie łopotanie. I zaczyna się desant, który trwa kolejne czterdzieści minut. To już był rekord. Nie wiedziałem, że mam w sobie tyle czegokolwiek - myślałem w pewnej chwili, że jelitom już się popierdoliło do reszty i zaczęły się wywijać na lewą stronę. Nagle walenie do drzwi. -Spierdalać! -Panie Gównalski, otwierać! Policja! -Sram! -Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Otwierać! -Pięć minut! Jelita pozwoliły mi wstać po dwunastu. Otworzyłem drzwi, i nie zdążyłem nawet przyjrzeć się policjantowi, bo pierdolnął na glebę jak kawka XD raszpla szepnęła tylko "o boże" i zaczęła zbiegać po schodach. Dała radę zejść po dwóch zanim zgasły jej światła. Zamknąłem drzwi(przy okazji wychlapując trochę niedźwiedziego łupu na klatkę schodową), i zdążyłem dojść do drzwi od łazienki, kiedy się znowu zaczęło. Czułem, jak gorąca magma opuszcza mój wulkan i tworzy nowe połacie lądu na podłodze mojego przedpokoju. Było tam wszystko - rzeki, małe pagórki i dolinki, nawet coś na kształt naszej komendy policji. Zrezygnowany brat z tępym wzrokiem osunął się dupą do wanny i tak już siedział w środku, stopniowo robiąc coraz głębszą błotną kąpiel. Mówię wam, wyglądało gorzej niż te kible w "Trainspotting." Koniec końców, spędziliśmy jakieś sześć godzin walcząc z tymi niedźwiedziami. Młody miał mniej w sobie więc po czterech godzinach tylko siedział w rogu kibla i cichutko płakał. Mieszkanie było wynajęte, więc trochę przyps, bo posprzątać trzeba. Po czterech dniach było w miarę ok(poza smrodem), a worki wyjebałem do lokalnej oczyszczalni ścieków bo po godzinie spuszczania w kiblu zapchałem i zrobił się mały wylew. Myślałem, żeby zacząć to gówno ściągać z podłogi jak wodę z akwarium (wiecie, gumowa rurka, zasysanie i lecimy), ale w ostatniej chwili brat mi wyrwał węża z ręki i pierdolnął nim w głowę. Jak znosiłem worki po klatce schodowej to wylewałem trochę pod wycieraczkę tej starej psiochy, niech ma to zdarzenie w pamięci do końca swojego życia XD Epilog: zgubiłem tego dnia 12 kilo. DWANAŚCIE. Niech mi żadna Ewa Koniakowska czy inna Mela B nie pierdoli, że jej dieta jest skuteczniejsza. Po tym, jak tydzień nie było mnie w pracy wyjebali mnie z firmy ochroniarskiej. Zatrudniłem się w restauracji. I jak przychodzą jakieś gnojki które są za głośno to daję im miseczkę żelków "dla szanownych klientów." Przecież się gówniarze (hehe) nie przyznają rodzicom, że wpieprzały słodycze. A ja mam ubaw, widząc ich skręcone małe ryje XD brat dalej się do mnie nie odzywa, ale myślę że mu niedługo przejdzie. furi bądź furi przegryw seks nie istnieje Uwaga, pisałem to dnia 17.09.2011 około 4 rano. Otóż wybrałem się na domówkę, studencki czwartek motzno. Wszystko działo się 16 września 2011 r. Pewnie przeczyta to kilka osób nim to usuną, ale cóż, przynajmniej będziecie wiedzieć, wklejajcie to gdzie się tylko da! Ale wracam do domówki. Było z 20 osób, prawie cała moja grupa studenciak dziennikarstwa here. Alkohol się lał litrami, masa wódki poszła. Około godziny 22 miałem tak dobrze, że poszedłem rwać jakąś dziewczynę. Nazywa się Patrycja, nawet niezła laska, fajny tyłek małe cycki. Ona lekko podpita, tańczymy razem. I jest coraz lepiej, moje ręce wędrują do jej tyłka, ona robi dziwną minę. Chciałem pocałować ją, odwaga motzno wtedy była. Dotknąłem jej ust, ona wsadziła mi język od razu. No i idziemy do sypialni rodziców koleżanki, akurat inna para zwolniła miejsce. Liżemy się, ja się rozbieram ona nic. Ja się pytam czemu nie nie robi. Ona mówi mi, że musi mi coś powiedzieć. No to ja ok szybko i chodź się kochać. Ona mówi do mnie że SEKS NIE ISTNIEJE.. Ja sobie kurwa myśle co ona brała, ile wypiła czy co. Ja prawiczek oczywiście, miała być moją pierwszą. To ona mówi że seks to tylko legenda, że on nie istnieje i że każdy kto mówi że uprawiał seks to słyszał tę historę i powtarza ją każdemu. Ja zaśmiałem się głos i macam ją po tyłku. Ona mi plaskacza strzeliła i mówiła bym słuchał. Mówi mi że jak komuś o tej rozmowie powiem, to po prostu zniknę. Seksu nie ma, ale mam mówić wszystkim że zaliczyłem Pati i że była niezła. Mówiła to bardzo serio, dziś wysłałem jej smsa czy to prawda a ona odpisała mi że tak. I o co w tym kurwa chodziło? Ktoś może to potwierdzić? Jakoś subiektywnie by nikt się nie dowiedział albo coś takiego, bo jak to prawda nie chcę znikać. muzyka rapsy We wczesnej gimbazie założyliśmy się z nim, że nie da rady przez cały dzień mówić tylko i wyłącznie cytatami z gówna którego słuchał (w sensie polskiego rapu). Szymi się ucieszył, bo dostrzegł szansę zdobycia paru szlugów, które normalnie sępiłby od Sebków, bo w gimbazie każdy palił, ale nikt nie miał czego palić. Zaczęło się z samego rana, przed lekcjami. Witamy się z Szymim, a ten: -Witaj skurwielu, człowieku, ty stoisz nagi. My oczywiście beka, ktoś go pyta co z tą nagością. -Nagi twój umysł przed pierwszą bramą do świata magii xD Przychodzi do nas jeszcze jeden kumpel, z którym chodziliśmy do szkoły. -Siema, Szymi. -Dzień dobry, stary, hokus pokus czary mary xD Idziemy do szkoły, podpuszczamy cały czas Szymiego żeby dalej nam rapował albo jeszcze lepiej żeby zjebał jakiś tekst, bo wtedy nie dla psa kuhwa, nie dla śmiecia cygarety te xD -Szymi, a przygotowałeś się na kartkówkę z przyrody?xD Ja to wszystko pierdolę, wiesz. I szkołę, stres, strach. Znowu śmiechliśmy, ale Szymi trzymał chłód i jeśli coś mówił, to zawsze rapem xD Przejechał koło nas radiowóz. -Szymi, pacz, policja xD -997 ten numer to kłopoty, gdy wydarzy się incydent to pojawia się konfident. -Szymi przecież jest HWDP, co nie?xD Powiedz nam, Szymi jak bardzo nienawidzisz policji xD -Bardzo lubię pana policjanta, lubię też tego co w moro chodzi ubrany, przezroczystą tarczą od ludzi jest ochraniany. Podchodzimy do budynku szkoły, cały czas kręcimy bekę z debila Szymiego i zadajemy mu randomowe pytania żeby odpowiedział coś głupiego na nie. -Szymi, otworzysz nam drzwi?xD -Idą goście, drzwi, otwórzcie się na ościerz! I akurat jakiś guwniak otworzył je, bo sam szedł na lekcje xD Prychłem i weszliśmy do środka. W szatni spotkaliśmy parę osób z klasy, witamy się, oczywiście gwiazdor coś im rapuje pod nosem. Jakieś klasowe Karyny się tym zainteresowały - chyba nawet była wśród nich ta pizda, w której się podkochiwałem, a która później pokazywała kizię dałnowi xD Wszyscy przerażeni tą kartkówką z przyrody, czy innego równie śmiechowego przedmiotu. Loszki płaczą prawie, bo wolały sobie strzelać z palca pod teledyski Meza na Vivie niż przysiąść przy 32 stronicowym zeszycie i przeczytać dwa tematy xD -Zostaw co nasze, bierz do piekła swoje paranoje, świata z gwiezdnych wojen urojeń, złudnych pojęć, gdzie normalne spokoje stają się niepokojem. Zgasił je nagle Szymi. Wszyscy się śmieją poza tymi loszkami, jedna nagle się zrywa i najeżdża na rapera: -Co ty sobie myślisz, że to zabawne?! -Wiecznie niezadowolona, frustracja, strach, niepewność, jedziesz po wszystkich skurwysynu, masz czelność, po co się unosisz, ochłoń, sprawę przemyśl xD Karyna czerwona na mordzie jak Janusz, gdy nowa meblościanka nie mieści mu się w bagażniku jego kombi. -Pierdol się, Szymi. Jesteś głupi, kurwa! -Bezlitosna rzeczywistość w tych realiach trzeba przeżyć xD -Chuj ci w dupę, cwelu jebany! -I nie ma zmiłuj, dlatego bujaj się mała. I tak mi się znudziłaś, a więc wypierdalaj! Odeszła z koleżankami, rzucając "kurwami" na lewo i prawo i pytając towarzyszek czy mają szlugi, a my ostro śmiechaliśmy później przez cały dzień. Gaszenie Karyn tekstami Karramby ogólnie stało się potem całkiem modne i jeśli była okazja, to Sebki je jechały ostro, ale kto się czubi, ten się lubi, więc bywały ponoć sytuacje, gdzie Seba opierdalał Karynę w szkole, a po szkole ona opierdalała jego pałę xD Na lekcjach Szymi miał tyle szczęścia, że nauczyciele nie wybierali go do odpowiedzi. Siedział w ostatniej ławce i udawał, że go nie ma, a gdy sprawdzali obecność to rzucał czymś w stylu "jestem bogiem" albo "tylko Polska WLKP oldstar". Fart skończył się na matematyce, czyli dla Szymiego najgorszym możliwym przedmiocie, bo był z niego kurewsko słaby i ogólnie uciekł wcześniej z paru lekcji. Nauczycielka wybrała go do odpowiedzi. Ten chwilę siedział przygaszony, ale musiał grać dalej, bo inaczej przegrałby szlugi. -Szymon, nie było cię na ostatnich dwóch lekcjach, ale obecności masz wpisane na innych przedmiotach. Gdzie byłeś? -Zadymy, interesy, policja i problemy, do wyjaśnienia sprawy miałem zniknąć, bez ściemy… Nauczycielka zaniemówiła, klasa w śmiech, Szymi kontynuuje nie zważając na chaos jaki opanował 25 nastoletnich proli. -… Zerwać kontakty na góra dwa miesiące, poczekać aż ciśnienie zacznie być malejące. -Do tablicy, już, a nie wygłupiasz się! Wstał, podszedł do tablicy, coś tam próbuje rozwiązywać, ale wybitnie mu to nie idzie. Nauczycielka podchodzi do niego i go karci, że nic się nie uczy, a ten nagle wypierdala do niej: -Ty znasz metodę by mnie podejść, jednym ruchem bioder. Masz w sobie to, kobieto z piekła rodem. Ona w szoku i nawet nie wie co odpowiedzieć, my bekon, Szymi mina real irish gangstera, a za oknem jakiś guwniak z podbazy drze się "podaj kurwa ta bala" xD Szymi dostał uwagę do dziennika i miał potem pogadankę z wychowawczynią na następnej lekcji, że opowiada wierszyki na i zachowuje się niestosownie xD Karyny nakapowały też na niego, że je obraził, na co Szymi zaczął się bronić: T-o jedna z moich taktyk, styl a'la romantyk błyszczący intelektem, tajemniczy jak sekret. Wychowawczyni miała już dość i zapowiedziała, że obniży Szymiemu sprawowanie, ale nie wiem czy to było w ogóle możliwe, bo już chyba miał nieodpowiednie xD Koniec końców dostał chyba trzy szlugi za dzień rapowania, więc ubił interes życia xD Narzekał, że mało, ale inny Sebek zgasił go wtedy jego własna bronią historia cywilizacja ikea Co się odjebalo to nie mogę. Słuchajcie potrzebowałem pracy na szybkości bo już musiałem się żuli prosić żeby mi na bułkę tarta pożyczyli to sobie ja sklejałem w domu i dwa chleby miałem ale chuj nie o tym. Trafiła się fucha, jako ochroniarz w ikeii. Wszystko zajebiście, rozmowa kwalifikacyjna poszła gładko. Generalnie praca ekstra, mało roboty patrzysz tylko czy ktoś czegoś nie zajebał, a nawet jeśli to i tak wyjebane, tam wszystko jest z tektury i jest warte nie więcej niż 15 zł, nawet z doniczek stalowych można składać samolociki i puszczać bo są kurwa z papieru. Wszystko było generalnie super aż wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Ja zawsze zamykałem sklep o 23:00 koniec zmiany klucze do drzwi ostatni obchód i do domu. To był piątek pamietam. Jak gdyby nic dopełniłem obowiązku i wyjebałem na chatę. Nie wiedziałem o jednym. Ze niechcący w środku zamknąłem jakieś małżeństwo. Kurwa obsrałem się totalnie. Telefon od menadżera ,,coś dojebał alarm w restauracji włączony jacyś ludzie łażą i wpierdalaja klopsy na zimno z sosem żurawinowym i świąteczna szynkę za 12,99 pln. Zapierdalam swoim Lanosem o 3 w nocy pod sklep i słuchajcie. Wchodzę do środka odpalam latarkę idę do restauracji, wyjebałem się jeszcze o maskotkę kalafiora po drodze i przypierdolilem głową o szafkę ,,Steven". Wbijam do restauracji i słyszę szepty. No to krzyczę halo proszę wypierdalać tutaj ochrona. Nagle jeb dostałem czymś w głowę, wydaje mi się ze był to wałek do racuchów ,,Jonan" ale nie jestem pewien. Obudziłem się o 6 kiedy miałem otwierać sklep. Jak gdyby nigdy nic otwarłem i zacząłem przeglądać kamery. Myślałem ze jebne. Dwoje nagich ludzi zapierdala po magazynie i zbierają pudła i poskładane meble kuchenne. Mimo wszystko zaciekawiło mnie to. Oglądałem te kamery cały dzień. Słuchajcie, okazało się ze zbierali te meble i zanosili je takiego miejsca w magazynie gdzie nikt nie zagłada. Dział ogrodzenie. Odziani w żółte plastikowe worki z logo sklepu popierdalają z kawałkami mebli i układają je w jakieś dziwne budowle. I co mi odjebalo XD Wpadłem na pomysł. Tego dnia specjalnie zamknąłem sklep z trzema osobami w srodku plus te dwie co już były. Byłem zszokowany gdy wróciłem nad ranem i robiąc obowiązkowy obchód po magazynie znalazłem małą tekturowa zagrodę wykonaną z płotka Josë. W środku były pluszowe marchewki i jeże. Nie jestem pewien ale chyba na ziemi była jakaś zieleń, a dziwne bo można nabyć ją tylko w dziale zieleni... Nagle z ciemności wypadła jakaś postać i zaczęła coś krzyczeć wydaje mi się ze po nordycku, może nawet szwedzki, ale tak jakby słyszałem tylko nazwy mebli przyrządów zabawek które sprzedaje sklep. To był ten gość którego wczoraj zamknąłem, z włócznia zrobioną z włosów i ołówków. Zacząłem spierdalac co sił w nogach, poślizgnąłem się na stolcu, chyba ludzkim. Nagle goniły mnie trzy osoby, ubrane w żółte worki, prawie rozwalili drzwi do pokoiku ochroniarza gdy się w nim zamknąłem. Zniknęli w sumie tez nie wiem kiedy. Do końca dnia obserwowałem ich na kamerach. O ja jebe co tam się działo. Zaczęli od budowy prymitywnej chaty z biurka szkolnego Skagër i szafki Ölle. Sypali jakieś ziarna do zagrody z pluszowymi marchewkami i jeżami. Coś zbierali, wydaje mi się ze to były ołówki i papierowe taśmy miernicze i tworzyli z nich prymitywne narzędzia. To było niesamowite. Oni zaczęli tworzyć coś. Byłem w szoku. Zacząłem zamykać coraz więcej ludzi w sklepie. Zaczynałem od pojedynczych rodzin, naczęściej 2+1. Potem doszli staruszkowie a na końcu same dzieci. Przez te 3 miesiące zaczęła powstawać jebana cywilizacja. Powstawały domy z tektur i biurek, zagrody z pluszowymi zwierzętami. Żywili się klopsami i sosem żurawinowym. To było niesamowite. Ja tylko obserwowałem z daleka. Jak Bóg. Moje dzieci, tam w magazynie. Kiedy odkryli pierwsze niebieskie worki(dodatkowo płatne) powstała kasta mieszczan. Zamożni cywile społeczeństwa magazynu przywdziewali niebieskie worki czym zyskiwali szacunek i dostęp to dodatkowych zapasów szynki świątecznej i puree. Po kolejnych 2 miesiącach w magazynie powstało koloseum. Tak kurwa koloseum. Zbudowane z tektury i stołów Fälœ. Ja tylko patrzyłem. Widziałem walki na ołówki i wałki do naleśników Tœnyñ. Nie raz wydawane były wyroki śmierci, zwłoki trafiały do śmietników Käny i wyjeżdżały na wózkach przemysłowych do rzeki obok sklepu. Po miesiącu powstawały pierwsze środku transportu. Rydwany z wózków zaprzęgnięte w no właśnie w żółtoworkowców. Nie wspomniałem ze na przestrzeni czasu niebiescy totalnie zawładnęli żółtymi. Obcięli wysokie stanowiska urzędowe na działach wystroju niszcząc żółtych i zaciągając ich do katorżniczej pracy przy uprawie fikusów Fykön i struganiu ołówków. Ja tylko patrzyłem. Zaczęły powstawać kolejne miasta. Najpiękniejsze było miasto Skyën, w dystrykcie dziecięcym. To tam powstała pierwsza kolej drewniana, a wagony słuchajcie były połączone innowacyjnym systemem magnetycznych kulek. To było piękne. Wielcy naukowcy pracowali na dziale biuro tworząc genialne projekty urządzeń użytku domowego i nadając im adekwatne wyśmienite nazwy. Szczególnie pamietam wyciskacz do owoców Dildö, który dzięki regularnym wibrującym ruchom penetrował owoc i wyciskał z niego wszystkie soki. Lubialem patrzeć tez kiedy szlakiem handlowym (obok wyjścia ewakuacyjnego) przemykały kordony kupieckie na wózkach przemysłowych sprzedając swoje genialne wyroby: obrazy z działu sztuka które w rzeczywistości są zdjęciami, stoliki Chöj i inne. Przełomem było wynalezienie broni palnej, do tej pory mianowicie wojska posługiwały się procami Pyždä miotajacymi kolorowymi kamyczkami z działu wystroju wnętrz. Patrzyłem na nich z miłością. Wyznaczałem im wszystkie błędy, ale też karałem za przewinienia. Uwielbiałem jak coś odjohnpaulili zgasić im światła w magazynach. Co tam się odpierdalalo XD Zwoływano posiedzenie starszyzny niebieskoworkowej. Przyjeżdżali kapłani z całego sklepu. Dział łazienka, kuchnia, salon, pokój dziecięcy itd. Padali na kolana i odmawiali jakieś modlitwy chuj wie co włączałem im światło po 5 minutach. Raz to nawet włączyłem, oni radość, krzyki, składają w ofierze pluszaki w kształcie słoni Elepchöy. A ja jeb i im gaszę. O kurwa. Wzięli tych kapłanów i ich zaczęli napierdalać mieszalnikami do mas cukierniczych, a potem ucięli im głowy i wywiesili zamiast kloszy do lamp Decäpitaciö. Od tamtej pory już im nie wyłączałem tego światła. Zaczęło mnie frustrować kiedy zauważyłem ze niebieskoworkowcy znęcają się nad żółtoworkowcami wyjątkowo perfidnie. Nie wiem czemu ale upodobali sobie zabawę jak to nazwali Dåjdöpy. Polegało to ma tym że jeden żółty wkłada swoją piętę drugiemu w odbyt i śpiewa pieśni opiewające niebieskich monarchów, podczas gdy sklinczowany kolega wyjękuje mu muzykę pod rytm. Wyjątkowo perfidne ale muszę przyznać ze mnie zaciekawiło. Powoli rodziły się kolejne miasta, a rozwój technologiczny zdawał się nie mieć końca. Zamykałem ich coraz więcej. Raz nawet miałem bekowy pomysł i przed megafonem postawiłem paproć Fjuttëk i podpaliłem ją. Jak przechodził jeden z żółtych to zacząłem napierdalać przez megafon: Jam jest pan twój itd. Skurwysyn spisał 10 przykazań na drzwiach od szafki Skagërr i spierdolil z 40 innymi żółtymi z niewoli z działu sprzętu kuchennego. Wszystko zaczęło się pierdolić kiedy... koniec części 1 (trochę Chujufka wyszła ale może coś się ugra) słowa krytyki mile widziane zostalem odkurzaczem >anon lvl 17 >wiadomo - szkoła, piwnica, te sprawy >ale mimo, że jesteś zjebany to dobry z ciebie chłopak >rzecz się dzieje dnia pańskiego sobota >popijasz sobie przed swiecącym prostokątem kapuczino marki biedronka >z głośników kendrick lama >chuja rozumiesz >ale to nawet lepiej >próbujesz sobie przypomnieć czy lamar to był ten biały, czy raczej casual >wtem słyszysz głos mame >anooooon odkurz saloooon >nawet w bit trafiła, skubana >luz mame, masz to >w ostatniej chwili powstrzymujesz się przed dodaniem "bitch" >opuszczasz swoje centrum dowodzenia >zawijasz odkurzacz, idziesz do salonu >mały pożeracz mikroświatów rozpoczyna swoją misje >ale sie dre to jebaństwo >chociaż nie jest doktorem hehe >kurwo białas to rozkminiał w 1410 >aaa przecież miałeś jebać polskie rapsy >jeden śmietek na dywanie nie chce się wessać >szurasz po nim pietnascie razy w te i wewte >nic >jajebe schylić się trzeba >traktujesz go paznokciem >okej, kolejne świetne zagranie z twojej strony >wygryw jak chui >nagle dopada cię rozkmina >jeżeli to ssące ustrojstwo nie może oderwać śmietka od dywanu >to ciekawe czy da radę wciągnąc oko >hehe ale by trzeba było być dzbanem ostatnim, żeby to sprawdzać >hehe >hehe >ekhem >tak, robisz to >odpinasz te taką śmieszną końcówkę, tak, że zostaje sama rura >zbliżasz do oczodołu miniaturową okrągłą czarną dziurę >co sie może stać >przecież oko mocniejsze niż śmietek nie? >nie? >kurwa nie bardzo >rura przysysa ci się do oka >tu by było odpowiednie porównanie do jakiejś aktorki porno, wyspecjalizowanej w bidżejach >tylko, że żadna nie ssa jebanego oka >inb4 kakao >kurwa o czym ty myslisz >czujesz ból >ale nie taki ból, że ból >odkurzacz wciąga ci oko >nawet nie ma jak się rozpłakać, jajebe >gałka oczna opuszcza oczodół >gdzie się kurwo wybierasz >za okiem jest ten taki śmieszny kabelek, co to przesyła obraz do mózgu >no ten to jest już jak śmietek z dywanu >nie puszcza >pewnie spróbowałbyś oderwać rurę od oka >ale przeszywa cię taki ból, że mózg nie potrafi wydać polecenia >o właśnie, mózg >jebany kabelek z oczodołu, który za dzieciaka chciał być śmietkiem jest połączony z mózgiem >czujesz, jak coś cie ciągnie >cie? >kurwa, twój mózg właśnie przechodzi przez oczodół w ślad za gałką oczną >jebaniec już jest w rurze >mame wchodzi do salonu >widzi ciebie z włączonym odkurzaczem przyłożonym do oka >anon, jesteś zjebany, mówi mame >dobrze, że zdechłeś, bo by cię to zabolało >ciemność, kurtyna >budzisz się >umarłeś? >nic nie słyszysz >wydaje ci się jakby coś tobą ruszało >chyba dostrzegasz jakieś cienie >tak chyba nie wygląda śmierć >w końcu już umarłeś, więc się znasz na tym >wśród cieni widzisz promyk światła >podążasz tam >tunel >wchodzisz >wszystko cię boli >ale czym jest wszystko >ale bym se porozkminiał taki sens egzystencji teraz >ale to nie pora >dochodzisz do końca tunelu >jasność >widzisz jakiegoś menela ze śrubokrętem >jajebe o co chodzi >nagle cały tunel drży, zaczyna się unosić >stajesz oko w oko z menelem >dosłownie oko w oko >jesteś jebanym okiem >typ cię dostrzega >przerażony odrzuca tunel >wtedy przypominasz sobie swoje ostatnie chwile >dociera do ciebie >oko wraz z mózgiem zostało wessane przez odkurzacz >czy to możliwe? >no chyba tak, to się dzieje >jesteś odkurzaczem >jebanym pomarańczowym zelmerem dot za 170 złotych z podrzędnego sklepu z elektroniką >próbujesz sobie poukładać w głowie co mogło się wydarzyć po twojej śmierci >mame widzi cię martwego >wyzywa cię od zjebów >KURWO SŁYSZAŁEM TO >boli >dzwoni na ratunkowy >ratownik stwierdza zgon >no shit sherlock >już tam jebać co się dzieje z ciałem >pewno przed pogrzebem trumny nie otworzyli >ciekawe czy ktoś płakał >ehh, ale atencji musiałem najebać >może nawet w wiadomościach o mnie powiedzieli >ale mniejsza >mame patrzy na odkurzacz >potem do portfela >dobra, stać mnie, kupie se nowy >wypierdala twojego zabójcę na śmietnik >dalej na wysypisko >nie masz pojęcia ile leżał >leżałEŚ? >chyba jednak leżałeś >najwyraźniej twój mózg pod wpływem chujwieczego dokonał symbiozy z odkurzaczem >staliście się jednym organizmem >organizm jednak potrzebuje energii do życia >zasadniczo odkurzacze, choćbyś nie wiem jak obrazowej metafory użył nie mają układu pokarmowego >są zasilane prądem >menelicho ze śrubokrętem pewnie zaiwanił cię z wysypiska >podłączył do prądu >niechcący stał się doktorem frankensteinem >a ty jego dziełem życia >dobra, może nie >typ jest przerażony >zaraz cię odłączy >musisz coś zrobić >ale co >jesteś odkurzaczem, nie masz mięśni, ani mechanizmów, które by tobą ruszały >co możesz robić >jesteś odkurzaczem >co robią odkurzacze >o kurwa eureka >próbujesz odnaleźć w mózgu coś co pozwoliłoby ci włączyć ssanie >damn po chuj uczyli cię na biologii budowy pantofelka >jeżeli nie wiesz jak przy pomocy mózgu odpalić odkurzacz, który robi za twoje ciało >jebać polski program nauczania >okej to może być to >poruszasz odpowiednim płatem mózgu >znaczy poruszasz >no kurwa czaisz o co mi chodzi >niewyraźne wspomnienie mówi ci, że ta sama część mózgu pracowała kiedy obciągałeś staremu za dzieciaka >wtedy przynajmniej nie miałeś kabla wystającego z dupy >znaczy >dobra, anyway >udało się >pompa, czy tam jakaś część odpowiedzialna za wciąganie powietrza pracuje >pozwala ci poruszyć rurą >menel widząc to najwyraźniej uciekł, bo nigdzie go nie dostrzegasz >ale dobra, ruszasz się >rura już nie wciąga twojego oka, spuchło tak, że jest cały czas przy wylocie >to się chyba nazywa ewolucja >przez następne pare godzin ćwiczysz się w poruszaniu rurą >było nie było, to jest twoje nowe ciało >orientujesz się, że jesteś w jakiejś melinie >mają tu prąd, więc nie jest źle >już prawie umiesz swobodnie poruszać rurą >ale wciąż zostaje reszta maszyny >czy tam ciała >no i wciąż jesteś uzależniony od prądu >pieprzony kabel +/- 3 metry kto to wymyślił takie krótkie kable, co ja mieszkam w komórce pod schodami jak ten pieprzony czarodziej z logiem cleanta na czole? >nagle dostrzegasz ruch >do pomieszczenia wchodzi menel >dostrzegasz swój błąd >to nie menel tylko jakiś dzieciak w bluzie ganja mafii >bluza cię zmyliła >przyszedł z ziomkiem >myślisz "co wy kurwa bić się chcecie? to, że jestem odkurzaczem nie znaczy, że nie mogę wam spuścić wpierdolu" >powiedziałbyś to na głos, ale >raz, że jako człowiek byłeś pizdą >dwa, że nie masz ust >ale ziomeczki chyba nie będą bić >podchodzą powoli >jak do kota >japierdole >dwóch nastolatków kroczek po kroczku podchodzi do odkurzacza >chyba próbują kiciać >wiecie >kici kici odkurzaczu >japierdole xDD >kiśniesz wewnętrznie >bo zewnętrznie nie jesteś w stanie >dajesz im podejść >ale obserwujesz, czy nie zbliżają się do kontaktu, nie masz zamiaru dać się odpiąć typkowi w bluzie ganja mafii >ustawiasz się jak kobra słuchająca zaklinacza >ćwiczyłeś te pozycje pół godziny >stają jakieś pięć metrów od ciebie >coś mówią >dlaczego jebany zelmer nie pomyślał o zainstalowaniu uszu w odkurzaczach >nic kurwa nie myślą >wykonujesz tylko falujący ruch, masz nadzieję, że ziomeczki ogarną o co chodzi >ten w bluzie gm by nie ogarnął nawet jakby mu wsadzić twój nowy oczodół w dupsko >no ale to nie dziwi >ten drugi wydaje się być kumaty >z wyglądu taki trochę dexter >ale ten z kreskówki >tylko wyższy i bez fartucha >patrzy na ciebie >coś mówi >co byś mówił jakbyś spotkał odkurzacz żyjący swoim życiem >pewnie "o kurwa, schwarzenegger tez przyszedł?" >nie czas na żarty >zakładasz, że ziomek pyta czy go rozumiesz >myślisz: >"co ja mam mu odpowiedzieć >nie słyszę go, ale widzę, że jest zjebem >to po części rozumiem" >chuj kurwa zmieniasz płaszczyznę, zamiast falować na boki falujesz przód tył >patrzysz na podłogę >kurz >jezu odkurzanon jestes genialny >schylasz się >ziomeczki się odsuwają >jezus chytrus boicie się odkurzacza ludzie, chill >krańcem rury piszesz na podłodze >stop >co im napisze >tak, żeby zrozumieli >o, eureka >prostujesz się, spoglądasz na arcydzieło kaligrafii jakie odjebałeś >napis zostawiony na podłodze dumnie głosi >"OP TO " >śmieszkujesz w duchu >oh, wait >przecież to twoja pasta >chciałeś być śmieszny, ale zajebałeś autodissa >ale dexter cię zrozumiał, trafnie go oceniłeś >wyciąga telefon marki xiaomi >jest kurwa, definitywnie swój chłop >czujdobrzeodkurzacz.jpg >otwiera notatnik, coś w nim pisze >obraca telefon w twoim kierunku >"dzień dobry pan odkurzacz. rozumie mnie pan?" >jak nikt inny chłopcze >kołyszesz się do przodu, naśladując ludzkie przytakiwanie >dexter znów pisze >"mogę ci jakoś pomóc?" >poka mie to xiami >wzkazujesz końcem rury na jego telefon >"mam podać telefon?" >kurwa po polsku nie rozumiesz? nie denerwuj mnie dexter, polubiłem cie, nie spierdol tego >przytakujesz >dexter odpierdala szopke jak ci gangsterzy co to im się każe położyć broń na posadzce i kopnąć w stronę bagietmajstra >dobra, wracamy do gry >mam dostęp do internetu >ale bym sobie wykop zlurkował >ale nie czas na to >sprawdzasz datę >2k19 >kurza twarz >ciekawe czy nadal ich papież śmieszy >dobra, trzeba szkolić dextera >otwierasz notatnik >rysasz mu przy tym ekran, bo obsługujesz to ustrojstwo krańcem plastikowej rury >w dodatku sterowanej powietrzem >na szczęście autokorekta wreszcie działa jak należy >streszczasz mu pokrótce sytuację >piszesz, że jesteś kurwa odkurzaczem >jakby nie zauważył, w końcu zadaje się z menelem w bluzie gm >piszesz, że jesteś uzależniony od prądu i nie możesz się przemieszczać >odsyłasz mu telefon, bo pizda wciąż się boi podejść >czyta to >coś mówi do ziomeczka >ten ma wyraz twarzy jakby zrozumiał polecenie >chociaż wszystkiego się można po takich spodziewać >poszedł se >zostaliśmy z dexterem sami >postanowił podejść >powolnym krokiem zbliża się >chyba już się przekonał, że kicianie na odkurzacz to ciota i chuj >klęka obok ciebie >spoglądasz na niego >patrzycie sobie w oczy >znaczy ty mu w oczy, on musi zezować, bo masz jedno >"co ty zjebie oświadczać się będziesz?" >nie powiedziałeś, ale dexter chyba to wyczuł >dobiera się do ciebie >jajebe zboczeniec >wypierdalaj bo na psy zadzwonię >wierzgasz rurą chcąc go odstraszyć >odskakuje, zapisuje coś na xiaomi i pokazuje ci: >"jesteś maszyną zjebie, chce sprawdzić czy mogę cię jakoś zmodyfikować" >aha ok >"myślałem, że jesteć vacumofilem" >"istnieje coś takiego?" >"wszystko jest możliwe typie, jak umierałem to ludzi nadal papież śmieszył" >"co w tym dziwnego?" >japierdole.exe >"nic, nic dexter, rób ze mną co chcesz" >dexter cię otwiera >trochę pizga ci w mózg >robi zdjęcie >masz nadzieje, że zjeb nie wrzucił twojego mózgu na snapa >okej, chce ci tylko pokazać jak wyglądasz >jakbyś miał układ pokarmowy to byś rzygnął >dextera to nie rusza >boże, co te dzieciaki oglądają teraz >ogólnie to w środku w miejscu worka na śmieci, który najwyraźniej scalił się z mózgiem jest twoje centrum dowodzenia >ciekawe nawet >wraca dzieciak w bluzie >podaje dexterowi jakieś dziwne urządzenie i skrzynkę na narzędzia >dexter podsuwa telefon >"zaufaj mi, jestem inżynierem, wiem co robie" >"zjebie, wyglądasz jakbyś był w gimnazjum" >"co to gimnazjum" >dobra zmiana kurwa >"słuchaj odkurzanon, muszę cię wyłączyć, ale tylko na czas operacji" >"dlaczego mam ci zaufać?" >"nie pytałem o pozwolenie" >tak, dałeś się odłączyć typowi w bluzie ganja mafii >pierwszy przegryw jako odkurzacz >japierdole >ciemność, kurtyna >budzisz się >dexter podłączył cie do prądu >ale coś jest nie tak >widzisz dextera >więcej >słyszysz dextera >"o kurwa" >"brawo odkurzanon, twoje pierwsze wypowiedziane słowa jako zasysacz powietrza to <>" >"czekaj, ja mówię?" >"ehe. trochę cie przerobiłem. zainstalowałem ci zasilanie na akumulator, mikrofon, zastępujący słuch i głośnik, zastępujący mowę" >"japierdole dexter, brzmię jak steven hawking" >"kwestia wyćwiczenia" >"ile ten akumulator mnie utrzyma? to coś jak te jebane paluszki ze spożywczaka?" >"mamy 2k19, lol. wytrzyma drogę stąd do moskwy, nie licząc ładowania dynamem podpiętym do kół." >dociera do ciebie, że możesz się ruszyć >i nie masz kabla wystającego z dupy >"dexter jesteś geniuszem" >"właściwie to nazywam się..." >"dexter. ludzie, którym nie dają się przedstawić zachodzą daleko, co ty w gothica nie grałeś?" >"co to gothic" >japierdole.exe >"nieważne" >stałeś się wreszcie pełnoprawnym organizmem >możesz się poruszać, komunikować >masz umysł, wspomnienia >genialnego dzieciaka pod ręką i jego przydupasa bluzę >mankament jest taki >że wciąż jesteś odkurzaczem >ale who cares >"dobra dexter. opowiedz mi o tym świecie" >"kiedy zmarłeś?" >"początek 2k17" >"okej. zasadniczo świat się wiele nie zmienił. większość technologii jakie istniały w ciągu tych dwóch lat mocno się rozwinęła. darmowy internet jest niemal wszędzie, zapierdala tak, że aż typy w pornolach dochodzić nie zdążają. to trochę utrudnia, wiesz. wynaleziono nowe źródła energii oparte na tlenie, między innymi tym jesteś teraz zasilany. jest to bardzo ekonomiczne i ekologiczne. jeżeli w 2k17 myślałeś, że świat mknie ku zagładzie, to nie. świat ma się dobrze jak nigdy, a będzie coraz lepiej. sytuacja gospodarcza się polepsza, trump niestety zdech, putin również, na ich miejsca weszli jacyś pacyfiści, nie wiem jak to możliwe. wojny raczej nie będzie. ludziom jest dobrze, afryka już prawie nie głoduje. żyć nie umierać odkurzanon." >"ale dalej śmieszkujecie z papieża?" >"oczywiście, ekhm, inaczej jest niemoralnie" >"wait, what?" >"w polsce za szanowanie papieża można zostać zlinczowanym. za tekst typu<> ludzie straszą prokuraturą. jest nawet taka pasta <> to trochę śmieszne, na szczęście istnieje coś takiego jak gołompchen, gdzie ludzie szanują papieża i wklejają z nim różne przeróbki" >"wydaje mi się, że idealnie w ten świat wpasuje się gadający odkurzacz, nie?" >"aż tak nas nie pojebało" >ogarniasz sytuację jeszcze raz >co by zrobili w twojej sytuacji bohaterzy innych past >pożyczasz xiaomi >odpalasz wykop >chciałbyś uronić łzę, ale rura nie jest wyposażona w gruczoł łzowy, odnotowujesz w pamięci, żeby pogadać o tym z dexterem >to rakowisko jeszcze istnieje >szukasz inspiracji do kontynuowania fabuły >natrafiasz na pastę o typie co opowiada pasty po barach >genialne >"dexter, bluza idziemy" >"gdzie?" >"tworzyć historię" >trafiłeś do społeczeństwa, gdzie internet zatarł się z rzeczywistością >najłatwiejszym sposobem na zyskanie profitu ze swojej sytuacji jest zdobycie popularności >youtube wciąż monopolistą w kwestii filmików >dexter ogarnia kamerę >bluza ogarnia żarcie z maka >"no co, mamy układ pokarmowy" >jebać bluzę, ale przynajmniej jest posłuszny >nagrywacie filmik >po prostu gadający odkurzacz >to musi zadziałać >musisz być sławny >rozmawiać z nastoletnim ibiszem na sofie wojewódzkiego >wkładać swoją rurę napalonym loszkom >które notabene wciąż coorvy >filmik jest śmieszny, ciekawy >musi się przebić >uploadujecie >rozsyłacie po chanach, forach, facebookach >nocujesz w melinie, czekając na splendor i pieniądze >30 wyświetleń w tydzień >0/4 w ocenach >jajebe >2 komentarze >"weź wymyśl coś oryginalnego. może jeszcze papieża szanujesz?" >"chujowe" >to drugie napisał kstyk >jajebe, on wciąż kurwa bez życia >dobra, nie doceniłeś dzisiejszego internetu >trzeba spróbować inaczej >mam talent, edycja 34 >foremniakowa uparła się, żeby robić 15 edycji na rok >no dobra, czemu nie >plan jest taki, że po wystepie masz się stać celebrytą jak waldo w black mirror >robicie show z dexterem >on udaje, że cie stworzył >no bo po części stworzył >a ty próbujesz oczarować publiczność >rzucasz najlepsze dowcipy jakie znasz >opowiadasz pastę o fanatyku wędkarstw >rzucasz parę żartów o papieżu, w końcu już można >koniec show >dałeś z siebie wszystko >żyri ocenia >pierwszy głos zabiera bedoes >tak kurwa, 21 letni już grubas z pieprzykiem nad chujem >mówi do dextera, bo ja jestem tylko sztuczną inteligencją ponoć >"GANG TYPIE!" >koniec wypowiedzi >wygląda na to, że ten zjeb nie umie już nic więcej powiedzieć >chyba mu się podobało >chuj wie >druga foremniak >płacze >pytasz, próbując jeszcze zapunktować >"czemu pani płacze?" >"dexter, odkurzanon, to było... *SZLOCH* naprawdę wzruszyłam się... *SZLOCH SZLOCH* jeszcze nigdy... nigdy... *SZLOCH* nigdy nie widziałam... TAK CHUJOWEGO WYSTĘPU. WYPIERDALAJ" >czekaj co >przecież była milsza >dobra, jebać >następna gessler >tak, nawet tu się wjebała >przecież się zna na talentach >nie? >"zgadzam się z bedoesem" >KURWA CO >dobra, ostatni żyri, do tego momentu okryty cieniem >teraz reflektor oświetla jego twarz >jego mordę >jego >żółtą >mordę >publika wybucha śmiechem >na fotelu siedzi sam jan papież >japierdole ale śmieszne >ludzie cisną bekę >serio was to kurwa śmieszy? >w pierwszych rzędach mdleją ludzie, flaffy coś o tym mówił >HEHE PAPIESZ DOBRA CZAJE >dalej się śmieją >dexter cię szturcha >butem, bo stosunkowo niski jesteś >tłumaczy, że papież znaczy, że jesteś ultrachujowy >i raczej mamy wydupcać >bo jak na czwartym fotelu pojawia się papież to ludzie rzucają kremówkami >jajebe >uciekamy >drogę odcinają nam pieprzony jordan dwa dziesięć wzrostu i jakaś parodia tyrona lannistera >aaa to jest prokop i ten drugi >bitch please, jestem odkurzaczem, nie czuję bólu, zaraz was skasuje >bluza jest słuchaczem ganja mafii, więc w sumie też nie >a był bliżej, bo stał za kulisami >zanim dobiegliśmy do wyjścia te przydupy już leżały >damn bluza, nie doceniałem cię >biegniemy na melinę >trzeba rozkminić dalszy plan działania >dochodzicie do wniosku, że żebyś stał się sławnym odkurzaczem musisz najpierw zrozumieć dzisiejsze społeczeństwo >a tego się nie da zrobić w tydzień >musisz więc żyć >żyć w świecie pełnym bezbeków >jako jebany odkurzacz >pomarańczowy zelmer dot za 170 zico >ehh >jan papiesz >na następnych zawodach cię pokonam o ulotkarzu ktory obalil imperium janusza Bądź mną lvl 19, w skrócie o sobie: człowiek czynu i sukcesu ale przede wszystkim człowiek z zasadami. Nikogo to nie obchodzi, niektórzy pewnie już zapomnieli że tacy ludzie w ogóle istnieją. Cel na wakacje? Zarobić hajs. Tymczasem jeden z wielu okolicznych Januszy biznesu ma swój cel kolidujący z moim, zarobić wincyj pinindzy na mercedesa, dojąc jakichś frajerów, najlepiej gówniarzy ze szkoły bo najłatwiej. Dzwoni do swojej Januszowej franczyzowej meliny zwanej Telepizza i pogania kasjerkę żeby ekhem.. „zatrudniła” wincyyj ulotkarzy. Tak narodził się końca początek! Dzień roboczy nr 1. Oto tak właśnie pojawiam się w miejscu akcji, nawigowany do celu przez brzęczący na cały regulator głośniczek z reklamami. Stary lokal o wystroju pozbawionym gustu i estetyki, typowa Januszowa moda byle by było… polityka robienia pizzy oczywiście taka sama. Mówię że ja w sprawie ogłoszenia do noszenia ulotek. Bez przedłużania pani kelnerka wyciąga ulotki na ladę, zaczynam od zaraz hehe, mówi że mam dużo do rozniesienia, bo od jakiegoś czasu nie mogli znaleźć ulotkarza po tym jak poprzedni zrezygnował, ciekawe dlaczego? Ano tak, krótki wykład o zasadach pracy i wynagrodzeń nie pozostawia złudzeń: bez umowy czyli na czarno, za 6zł na godzine, do tego jakieś dziwne techniki liczenia czasu pracy. Początkowo nie wiele z tego ogarniam ale po pierwszym powrocie z tzw „strefy” oddalonej o kilka kilometrów, spoglądam jak kasjerka z cynicznym uśmieszkiem wycina mi zanotowanego na kartce czasu pracy prawie połowę, i tłumaczy jeszcze raz jak się sprawy mają. Dopiero po szkoleniu wyrównawczym zdaje sobie pełną sprawę co się odjaniepawla w tym Januszowym przybytku. Każą mi jechać 5 kilometrów na strefe roznoszenia ulotek, wypełniać tabelki, ile i do jakiego bloku jest wsadzone, każą też wpisywać czas pracy, zaczynając DOPIERO od czasu dotarcia na miejsce i TYLKO DO czasu zakończenia roznoszenia! Za trasę nie chcą ci płacić i mają wywalone że posyłają cie na drugi koniec miasta. Oczywiście jak kelnerka uzna że zbyt długo ci zeszło to wykreśla ci godzinę i wpisuje nową, anonku ty mnie tu nie cygań mówi: więcej niż dwie godziny nie powinno ci zejść na tej strefie, warunkowo zostawiam ci 2 godziny zamiast 1,5 bo jesteś nowy i jeszcze nie ogarniasz, ale to jedyny raz, koniec na dzisiaj, przyjdź jutro rano. Nie trzeba też dodawać że przy takich zarobkach nie było cie stać na zamówienie pizzy z ulotki którą roznosisz, na pocieszenie i tak wszyscy mówią że paskudna, nawet dostawca był nietypowo chudy jak na swoją profesje, nie chciało mu się tego czegoś podjadać. Szybko dochodzę do wniosku że właściciel tej wyzyskiwalni jest definicją januszowatości, królem i protoplastą wszystkich Januszy, już wyobrażam sobie jego starą gburowatą mordę, niestety nie dostąpie zaszczytu jej zobaczenia. Ten chytry człekokształtny osobnik brzydzi się gościć w swojej restaruracji/maszynce do robienia hajsu. Funkcje kierownicze w jego imieniu sprawuje wyrachowana kelnerka, która wiernie i oddanie służy dla dobra biznesu, jakby pragnęła poślubić swego pana chlebodawcę i zostać pierwszą damą Telepizzy. Dzień roboczy nr 2. Telepizda wewnątrz a do tego piździ na zewnątrz, dziwią się dlaczego nie chcesz pracować w deszczu no ale sami cie nie zwolnią bo za takie stawki ciężko znaleźć kogoś nowego, w sumie powinienem to olać już wczoraj, przecież to kpina nie praca, tak jak dzisiaj to zrobił nowy kandydat po zapoznaniu się po krótce z realiami, w przeciwieństwie do większości biednych studentów zasmuconych kiepską jakością płacy i pracy, ja wyczułem na przekór wszystkim okazję do rozwoju w tej ekhem „firmie” z beznadziei zrodził się pomysł na rewolucję przeciwko powszechnie tolerowanemu systemowi pogardy pracownika, wiedziałem że moje odejście nie zmieni niczego, jak mówi stare Januszowe przysłowie „na twoje miejsce czeka 100 następnych” jak było widać w praktyce, taką polityką z drobnymi poślizgami byli w stanie znajdować odpowiednią ilość frajerów dla utrzymania ciągłości procederu roznoszenia ulotek za bezcen, na myśl o umowie o prace, pani kelnerka reagowała z zawistnym uśmiechem, sama była na umowie o dzieło rzecz jasna. Nie mając aktualnie innych miejsc do zatrudnienia, postanowiłem na jakiś czas pograć w ich grę, jednocześnie opracowując plan utarcia nosa królowi Januszowi, mój cel pracy i aspiracje były proste, sprawić by polityka Janusza zwróciła się przeciwko niemu, sprawić by każda w jego mniemaniu zaoszczędzona złotówka, była w rzeczywistości złotówką straconą... Dzień roboczy nr 3. Czerpiąc inspirację od możnych całego świata, wytoczyłem pierwsze działa na pole bitwy i wycelowałem je w stronę finansów wrogiego imperatora, cel był prosty, obalić filary stabilności gospodarki Telepizzy. Pierwsze działo które miało wystrzelić nosiło poważną, enigmatyczną nazwę „luzowanie ilościowe”. Dzisiejszy dzień rozpoczął się od pierwszego etapu testu, jak bardzo można zmniejszyć ilość ulotek dostarczanych do skrzynek, żeby kelnerka nie zorientowała się że nie spełniam swoich obowiązków. Postanowiłem wykonać 90% normy. Dla człowieka uczciwego i jakim jestem, było to przeżycie podnoszące ciśnienie, ale nie łudziłem się co do słuszności obranej drogi, wróg Janusz z Królestwa Telepizzy nie miał żadnej godności ani żadnych zasad! Wróciłem zdałem raport, kelnerka przyjęła, nie miała prawa się zorientować. W sumie, za bardzo się pieszcze z tym planem, trzeci dzień a ja póki co ciągle jestem frajerem, czas posunąć linie frontu w zauważalny sposób do przodu. Dzień roboczy nr 4.Jedziemy z koksem! Luzowanie ilościowe poziom 70% normy. Wracam z raportem. Kelnerka, patrzy, wszystko akceptuje bez poprawek. Do zobaczenia jutro anonku, pamiętaj że wyniki twojej pracy będą sprawdzane! No tak, nie mogło by być aż tak łatwo, wyrolować starego doświadczonego życiem Janusza. Cały wieczór myślałem jakie wypracować procedury obejścia tego problemu. Teoretycznie, przy obecnym tempie luzowania ilościowego, pominięcie co trzeciej skrzynki, powinno być całkowicie niezauważalne dla kontrolera, ale planowałem pójść ze swoim planem o wiele dalej, co robić? do końca dnia nie dałem rady wymyślić żadnego pomysłu. Dzień roboczy nr 5. Dostałem pierwszą tygodniową wypłatę w gotówce zawiniętej w kopertę z papieru sklejonego taśmą, w środku pare groszy. Gratulacje panie Januszu, wygrałeś pierwszą bitwę, zobaczymy co dalej hehe. Dzisiaj dużo ulotek, kelnerce w wynoszeniu ich na blat z podłogi... pomagał dostawca pizzy-mężczyzna, chłopaczyna dokładniej. Kelnerka zza ściany przypominała bym strzegł się kontroli. Dostawca wtedy uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął kartkę z adresami dzisiejszej strefy i zaznaczył ołówkiem jeden z domów-tam mieszka właściciel, sprawdzi czy wrzuciłeś ulotkę do jego skrzynki, nie dziękuj. HA! To było do przewidzenia, przeceniłem tego Janusza, od początku coś nie trzymało się kupy z tymi kontrolami, przecież opłacenie kontrolera wymagało by kolejnych opłat. To kurewsko oczywiste że Janusz musiał wymyślić tańszy sposób. Teraz wiem już wszystko, mogę wszystko, jestem bogiem, bez umowy, nie znają nawet mojego imienia bo podałem zmyślone! Program Luzowania ilościowego został dziś podkręcony do 30% normy. Szybko poszło, odsiadując na ławce czas który powinienem przeznaczać na kontynuowanie pracy, podziwiałem kunszt amatorskiego wykonania koperty, była zrobiona z jakichś dokumentów, z jednej strony faktura za pomidory i środki myjące, z drugiej, faktury z kasy fiskalnej, dzienne sumy przychodów-jednego dnia 500zł, poprzedniego 2 000zł, jeszcze wcześniej 1400zł, 700zł... koniec kartki, potraktowałem to jako znak z niebios że ścieżka wojny którą obrałem jest błogosławiona przez bogów! Wzmocniłem się dzisiaj o błogosławieństwo, cenne dane wywiadowcze i 126zł mojej wypłaty... Tydzień 2. Poniedziałek, wtorek aż po piątek, odbieram ulotki i znikam z nimi bezpowrotnie, zastanawiam się czy koszt drukowania tych ulotek nie jest przypadkiem większy niż koszt ich roznoszenia, pewnie drukarnia bardziej ceni sobie swe usługi więc trzeba potrącić na gówniarzu ulotkarzu, tego się nie dowiem, wiem natomiast że pieniądze wydane na drukarnie to pieniądze już w 70% stracone, cały tydzień utrzymuje poziom luzowania ilościowego na poziomie 30%. Jakieś pozory roznoszenia trzeba zachować ze względu na to że jacyś klienci ze strefy powinni dzwonić, pomagam im w tym wkurwiając ich, dzięki czemu dzwonią do lokalu ale ze skargami, jednocześnie dając dowód solidności mojej pracy, wiadomo ulotkarz zawsze wkurwia więc kasjerka ma na skargi wyjebane. Z obawy o to że jakiś społeczniak zobaczy ulotki w śmietniku i zadzwoni do nadawcy aby poinformować o tym fakcie, wszystkie ulotki zacząłem znosić do domu i składować w szafie, będę miał dużo roboty z ich bezpieczną utylizacją, na razie niech se leżą, dzięki podziwianiu ich stosów, mogę namacalnie podziwiać efekty swojego dzieła, na realne rezultaty trzeba będzie jeszcze cierpliwie poczekać. Kropelka za kropelką drąży się skała Januszowego Imperium Tydzień 3 i 4. Mimo tego iż mam wrażenie że moja kampania sprawnie i regularnie przesuwa linie frontu coraz bliżej stolicy Januszowego imperium zła, kolejne tygodniowe wypłaty zdają się bardziej udowadniać impas na froncie, moment rozwiązania i eskalacji przemocy jest jednak pewny, prędzej lub później. Kierowany niecierpliwością, powiększam kampanie luzowania ilościowego do 20%. To już troche ryzykowne ale obawa przegranej po tak długim czasie jest perspektywą zbyt poniżającą, być może warunkiem sukcesu jest zwiększenie ryzyka? Moja nienawiść do tego miejsca sięga zenitu, chyba nie jestem dobrym aktorem Konflikt z kelnerką narasta, nie dogadujemy się, moje zachowanie jest według niej niegrzeczne, chociaż ja staram się zachowywać wszelkie pozory grzeczności i udaje frajera jak tylko potrafię, przez co z pokorą znoszę jej komentarze i obiecuje popracować nad sobą. Nie wiem, dostawca pizzy kupił obraz mojej postaci i nawet śmieje się że jestem frajerem za grosze, przy kasjerce, ta upomina go żeby się zamknął. Ja udaje że nie rozumiem co się dzieje. Miesiąc 2. Wraz z rozpoczęciem drugiego miesiąca zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie mogę poświęcić całego życia na dopieczenie jednemu Januszowi. Nasza wojna nabiera ograniczenia czasowe których przekroczenie będzie sie wiązać z moją bezwarunkową kapitulacją. Wakacje się kończą, jestem po części spokojny bo wiem że to co zrobiłem do tej pory przekłada się już z pewnością na wielotysięczno złotowe ubytki w zamówieniach telefonicznych, sądząc po tym że nigdy w życiu nie widziałem w tym lokalu żadnego klienta, zamówienia telefoniczne muszą być podstawą ich zarobku. I bez mojej pomocy ten lokal kiepsko przędzie. Mam już realną władzę wpływania na ilość zamówień, wnioskując z planu luzowania ilościowego ograniczyłem ją o 80%. Stałych klientów przy takim poziomie pizzy raczej na pewno nie mają, te ulotki są jedyną szansą na ich egzystencję a ja tłamsze ją w zarodku. Mam wrażenie. że wystrój lokalu pokurzył się i postarzał jeszcze bardziej od kiedy pierwszy raz tu zawitałem. Mimo braku decyzji o kolejnym rozszerzeniu luzowania ilościowego, sam naginam swoje zasady i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszam ilość ulotek które trafiają do skrzynek żeby przypadkiem nie przekroczyć poziomu o ani jeden nadmiarowy szkodliwy %. Ilość ulotek składowanych w moim domu rośnie w tempie nie do opanowania, zapełniłem całą szafę... TRZASSK... TRACH... zawaliła się szafa albo raczej same półki, wszystkie ulotki niczym lawina błotna... lawina gówna, zmiotła mnie z nóg. No cóż, moje zaniedbanie, punkt dla ciebie Janusz, dziś będziesz spał spokojnie, będe zajęty sprzątaniem tej katastrofy budowlanej. Miesiąc 3. Telepizza przez dużo czasu starała się nie ujawniać że krwawi, jednak pojawiły się pierwsze symptomy, które były już nie do zatuszowania. Dostawca, zbijał bąki na siedzeniu, narzekając na brak roboty. Mogliście się domyślić że Janusz nie płacił mu żadnej stałej pensji tylko miał liczone kwoty za dostarczenie, według ilości zamówień. Ja natomiast znowu nie doceniłem chytrości tego postkomunistycznego skurwysyna. Miałem na koncie pierwszą ofiarę cywilną naszego konfliktu, przeze mnie ten chłopaczyna nie będzie miał co włożyć do gara, na szczęście nie był zbyt bystry więc nie dopatrywał sie winy we mnie, o reparacje wojenne mnie raczej nie posądzi XD. W przeciwieństwie do kasjerki, w końcu wszyscy zaczęli narzekać na spadki sprzedaży. Kelnerka patrzyła na mnie krzywym wzrokiem sugerującym, że jakby coś wiedziała i do tego czuła się w obowiązku zdekonspirować zdradę i ocalić ten Januszowy przybytek przed bankructwem. Strefę z rezydencją Janusza obnosiłem już nie 2 razy w miesiącu tylko 2 razy w tygodniu! Decyzja o dostarczeniu ulotki do każdego domu była podejmowana indywidualnie, wytypowałem połowę domów na najbardziej prawdopodobnej drodze od domu Janusza, w stronę głównej ulicy, jakby próbował sprawdzać po somsiadach. Solidność i uczciwość mojej pracy pozostawała nie do podważenia. Zwolnienie mnie prewencyjnie nie wchodziło w grę, wiedzieli że znalezienie drugiego ekhm "frajera" co będzie tak ekhm "pracowicie" tyrał przez dłuższy okres, może zająć sporo czasu co wiązało by się z przestojem w roznoszeniu ulotkowej propagandy w tak ciężkim dla firmy okresie, gra toczyła się dalej. Do tego momentu rządziłem zza kulis niczym Jarosław Kaczyński Aż nadszedł nowy niepozorny dzień, Imperium Januszowego Zła zorganizowało druzgocący kontratak. Gdy ja pełen entuzjazmu stawiłem się rano do pracy a obok stawiła się ona, nowa współpracowniczka. Niby neutralna, niczego nie świadoma istota, weteranka roznoszenia ulotek z dawnych lat, nie było możliwości że sobie pójdzie po kilku dniach. Będzie pracować cały czas. Pensja jej nie straszna bo utrzymuje ją chłopak. Jej wystarczy tylko parę złoty na nowy ciuszek z lumpeksu, typowa bezmózga Karyna... Nosz kurwww... kobieto! tymi słowami przysięgłaś wierność Imperium Januszowego Zła, twoja postawa, czyni cię tym czym Himmler był dla trzeciej Rzeszy. Jesteś filarem który podtrzyma imperium i zaprzepaści moje plany jego obalenia! Przewaga na Polu bitwy zamieniła się w konieczność odwrotu ku kapitulacji. Dzień za dniem, strefy sumiennie roznoszone przez wierną współpracowniczkę Januszowego imperatora, owocowały bogatym odzewem ze strony klientów. Kelnerka domyślała się coraz więcej na temat moich poczynań. Czas najwyższy był zdekonspirować się i opowiedzieć kelnerce prosto w twarz o tym co zrobiłem, ona już zdążyła nieświadomie się pochwalić, że ostatnie miesiące działania lokalu przyniosły gigantyczne straty. Teraz wystarczyło przejąć oficjalną odpowiedzialność za zamach którego dokonałem, rozkoszować się miną kasjerki Szkoda że Janusza osobiście nie dam rady zobaczyć i napluć mu w twarz chociaż od początku na to liczyłem... Niestety życie to nie bajka, nie będe koloryzował, nie wbiłem flagi zwycięstwa w dupsko zmasakrowanego Janusza. Nigdy nie ujrzałem go na własne oczy. W mojej głowie układałem już epickie wieńczące przemówienie. Miałem eksplodować niczym bomba uwalniając dookoła siebie prawdę i tylko prawdę, prawda rani najmocniej! Bomba, wybuch, eksplozja, zniszczenie! Nagle mój tygiel wewnętrznych myśli eksplodował, doznałem oświecenia, pragnąłem wybuchnąć jak zwykły konwencjonalny ładunek wybuchowy, lecz przecież ja miałem aspiracje do bycia czymś więcej, ja mogę być WUNDERWAFFE, nuklearną głowicą, która zmiecie fasady tego budynku z powierzchni ziemi, na wieki wieków! Wyciszyłem się, nie wypadłem z gry. Kasjerka czuła co się kręci, ale ciągle jeszcze miałem tą pracę. Finalne starcie było przesądzone jutro o świcie! Finalne starcie. Wstałem rano. Przygotowałem, kamerę w telefonie, to pierwszy z dwóch elementów składowych mojego WUNDERWAFFE. Cud technologii nowoczesnej, który wykorzystam by raz na zawsze rozprawić się z imperium Januszowego Zła. Kamerka była schowana w specjalnie dopasowanym ubraniu i ustawiona na nagrywanie, mojej finalnej intrygi. - Czekam pod drzwiami, punkt dziesiąta, bębny biją w mojej głowie - kelnerka otwiera lokal, wchodzimy -staję obok ulotek, mówię że zanim przystąpię do pracy mam pewną propozycje -w związku z tym że pracuje tu regularnie od 3 miesięcy, wnoszę o przyznanie mi umowy o pracę na dalszy okres -kelnerka, mało co nie posrała się ze śmiechu :D -ja dalej zachowując powagę, proszę o umowę, argumentując się moim stażem pracy -kelnerka, potwierdza że pracowałem u nich przez blisko 3 miesiące na czarno -ulotkarka karyna również przyznaje że pracuje tu na czarno, bo przecież tak jest fajniej -kelnerka zbywa mnie dodając że zaraz znajdzie na moje miejsce kogoś innego kto będzie pracował „normalnie i nie wydziwiał” a że mnie i tak chciała się już pozbyć -w takim razie dziękuje za współpracę, żegnam, wychodzę, zapisuje nagranie video pierwszy pierwiastek mojego WUNDERWAFFE został pozyskany, drugiego składnika już się pewnie domyślacie, jest to PIP-Państwowa Inspekcja Pracy, tłumacząc po ludzku, naturalny wróg wszystkich Januszy. Nagranie czym prędzej trafia w dyskretny sposób w ręce Inspektora. Ładunek inicjowany, armia urzędników, za nic mając fortyfikacje Januszowego Imperium, zajmuje jego włości z gracją większą niż niemcy zajęli Francję w r. 1939 Pogorzelisko. -kręce się po okolicy i patrzę -kłótnie, głosy -wszyscy wychodzą, lokal zamykają na klucz, plombują drzwi, plombują tylnie drzwi, miesiąc później plomby nadal wiszą -Cisza, pierdzący głośniczek emitujący reklamy, po raz pierwszy od dekady nie zakłóca śpiewu ptaków w okolicznym parku IMPERIUM ZŁA ZOSTAŁO UNICESTWIONE!!! jesteście ciekawi co się stało -Karyna ulotkarka, wierna służebnica imperium, zbiegła w nieznanym kierunku, uniknęła sądu w trybunale, reszte swojego życia spędziła jako wolny człowiek -Imperator Janusz - podobno popełnił samobójstwo w trakcie szturmu urzędników na jego rezydencję, nie poradziłby sobie finansowo z legalnym zatrudnianiem pracowników -kelnerka - pojmana, proces trwa -dostawca – uniewinniony A co ze mną? Zaczęły się studia, koniec przygód w tym roku, chociaż kto wie, pewnie niedługo uczynie kolejną rewolucję, jedno jest pewne, siedząc na wykładach będe miał dużo czasu by obmyślić plan na następne wakacje, teraz jestem już pewny swych mocy, dopóki ja żyje w tym mieście, żaden Janusz nie będzie mógł czuć się bezpiecznie. sanatorium na ukrainie - bądź mną - lvl 20 - mieszkasz na wypiździałce znanej z tego że są tam Szwagry i te ich chujowe skecze - odkąd pamiętasz zawsze miałeś krzywe plecy i od czasu do czasu cię napierdalają - tak solidnie krzywe, lewy bark wyższy 4 cm od prawego - jakaś bolerioza czy chuj - ostatnio ból kurwi tak, że pół dnia leżysz w wyrze - matka pracuje w szpitalu - pytasz się jej do jakiego lekarza pójść żeby zrobił dobrze na plecach - mówi że do geriatry albo do urologa - nie wiesz co to znaczy, bo studiujesz mechanikę, a nie jakieś kurwa lerła merlę - odpowiadasz, że w Wiedźmina już grałeś, a ten drugi brzmi jak Uroboros to do niego - w kolejce do gabinetu jakieś dwie stare torby - paralizator został w domu, więc grzecznie czekasz, w końcu wchodzisz do gabinetu - trzecia torba, Uroboros, pyta co cię boli - w głowie gra Charlie P, ale wiocha trochę, to mówisz normalnie, że plecy - jakieś światełko jej w oczach zabłysło - mówi, że tera jest jakiś program przyjaźni z Ukraińcami - ki chuj - no pojebało - i że ona już wypisuje skierowanie na habilitację do sanatorium w Nowowołyńsku - brzmi podejrzanie jak szlug od ojca - na telefonie szybko Gugel Maps - z twojej wiochy trochę daleko, ale do granicy blisko, jest jak spierdolić - widząc strach w twoich oczach, Uroboros zaczyna wymieniać zalety - że za darmo leczenie, bo mają kontrakt z NFZLGBT - że nocleg i wyżywienie też na krzywy ryj - to się załapiesz akurat - że obsługa miła - i że nad ośrodkiem czuwa uznany doktor rehabilitowany - achuj.kurwa - co najgorszego może się wydarzyć - idę na to - nadchodzi dzień wyjazdu - pakujesz trzy pary majtów, ze trzy skarpety, dwie koszulki, spodnie masz na sobie - pod chałupę podjeżdża stara łada - panowie nie mówią za dużo, a jak mówią, to i tak chuja rozumiesz po banderowskiemu - po długiej i męczącej podróży stawiają cię pod gmachem - budynek jak budynek, PRL w chuj, ale mogło być gorzej - tylko że gównem ciągnie aż od dziedzińca - w drzwiach wita cię siwy typeczek w ujebanym kitlu - ciężko stwierdzić czy to krew, wydzielina sraczana po kebsie czy barszcz ukraiński - co jeśli to to samo - przedstawia ci się jako doktor Yevtuschenko - no kurwa tak samo jak wykładowca od matmy na studiach - oprowadza cię po sanatorium - cośtam macha łapami, bo to inny poziom cywilizacji trochę i mało słów mają - rzecz jasna gówno rozumiesz, ale wydaje ci się, że pod nosem coś mruczy o całkach potrójnych po ludzku - w sumie nawpierdalałeś się śmiej żelków przed podróżą to może ci się ujebało - Yevtuschenko bierze cię na stronę i łamanym ludzkim mówi, że wszystkie pielęgniarki są do dyspozycji nieodpłatnie - no kuuuuuuuurwa - już myślałeś, że karton gumek pójdzie na rzucanie w stare baby balonami ze spermą - część i tak pójdzie, bo jesteś kurwa na ukrainie i gdzie jak nie tutaj - tournee skończone, może byś nawet coś zasrał na wejściu, ale jesteś zmęczony podróżą i kładziesz się do wyra w swoim pokoju - w zasadzie wyjebane w tę kratę w oknie, tylko światło śmiesznie pada - budzisz się rano i przypomina o sobie skurwysyński ból w plecach - jak dobrze, że przychodzi Yevtuschenko z pigułami - piguły przynoszą taką ulgę, że nawet swąd gówna jakiś łagodniejszy się zrobił - jakiś Mengeloscorbin czy inny piździec - czytałeś nawet te chińskie komiksy kiedyś i fajne - przed pierwszymi zabiegami idziesz na śniadanie - normalnie to byś kijem przez domofon tego nie dotknął, ale w żołądku ssie - masz wrażenie, że czujesz jakieś promieniowanie, ale żołądek masz twardy jak chleb w twoim domu, przetrwasz - idziesz do łazienki omyć mordę i zobaczyć czy czy nie świecisz - woda szczypie w oczy - spirytus jak papież gwałcił - po jakiejś chwili odzyskujesz wzrok i dostrzegasz, że nie ma przed tobą jebanego lustra - no nichuj, ani jednego w całej łazience - w zasadzie jakbyś był ukraińcem to też byś za często siebie nie oglądał - understandable, have a nice Wołyń - idziesz na pierwszy zabieg, leżysz plackiem na kozetce - urocza pani Natascha zaczyna ugniatać twoje plecy wałkiem do ciasta - nie jest tak źle, tylko na chuj tyle tej mąki - wtedy zrozumiałeś, to wszystko łączyło się w logiczną całość - ukraińcy robią z polaków bliny - zerwałeś się z kozetki ciśnięty jak stolec w otchłań - "KUURWAAAA, NIE WPIERDOLICIE MNIE, NICHUJA, JEBANI BLINIARZE, ACAB, ACAB!!!" - ale w biegu poczułeś, że pixy weszły - robisz jeszcze parę kroków w kierunku swojego pokoju, po czym mdlejesz - następnego dnia budzisz się z mordą doktora Yevtuschenko przed oczami - chyba jeszcze nie jesteś blinem - może Natascha miała nasrane po prostu - doktor przewija ci coś, że jak na tobie wczoraj tak narkozu zadziałału, to oni już drugiego dnia tobie zrobili operacju - "JAKIE KURWA OPERACJU?" - "spokojnu, malczik, plecu nie bolu?" - ... - no nie bolu - KURWA JEGO MAĆ NIE BOLU - całujesz doktora w rękę, nazywasz go geniuszem i przy okazji zauważasz, że masz na sobie jakiś śmieszny kaftanik - kaftanik jest z jakiegoś nierozerwalnego ortalionu i poza nim widzisz jedynie swoje butki - butki to dojebane sprawili, z metalowymi końcówkami - i jakoś gównem jakby mniej daje - czekaj, w ogóle kurwa nie daje - ale wstajesz na nogi i czujesz się jakbyś był conajmniej o 25cm niższy - macasz się po lędźwiach i czujesz wielki kurwa kawał żelastwa na kiju - głowa wysunięta w przód pod kątem 90 stopni w stosunku do tułowia - JEWTUCH TY ZBRODNIARZU - płaczesz długo - po paru godzinach płaczu pozwalają ci wyjść z pokoju - stwierdzasz, że skoro sytuacja jest i tak chujowa, to może w końcu zasrasz jakąś pielęgniarkę - omijasz Natashę za incydent z mąką i podbijasz do pierwszej lepszej - jebać jak ma na imię, mówisz, że ruchać ci się chce - a ona że "pacjentu po operacju nie ruchaju, tylko ciągnu klocka" - rozczarowanie - mówisz, że niech już ciągnie tego klocka - zabiera cię w pomieszczenie czarne jak myśli Karola o dzieciolach - wie co robi, dobrze robi dobrze, ale spustu nie widać - to kolejne, co odebrał ci doktor Yevtuschenko - mogło być gorzej, mogła nie ciągnu klocka - po wyjściu ze schowka Natascha ciągnie cię ze sobą na gimnastykę - wchodzisz na salę wielkości sali od WF-u w szkole strzyżenia chuja w Wałęsach Zdradliwych - widzisz wszystkich innych pacjentów jak odpierdalają dzikie harce - oni też mają na plecach kawał żelastwa tylko jakby w innym miejscu - i jakieś pojebane maski na mordach - jak się przyjrzeć to wygląda jak zębatka czy inne ścierwo - za nimi stoją pielęgniarki i coś kręcą tymi belzebubami - a oni jak pojebani machają łapami w górę i w dół naprzemiennie - na pierwszy rzut oka masowa produkcję narciarzy, kurwa, biegowych - ale ciebie czekało coś bardziej posranego - doktor Yevtuschenko i paru innych zbrodniarzy zgromadziło się wokół ciebie - coś pierdolą, że operacju nieudanu, defektu, że piździec i inne komplementy - w końcu zawiesili cię z 10 cm nad ziemią, Natascha stanęła na taboreciku i kręci żelastwem w twoich plecach - boleć nie boli, ale co się odkurwiło to nieboskie - Natascha kręci a ty machasz kurwa nogami w przód i w tył - jakbyś kurwa biegł, tylko z wyprostowanymi nogami, jak taki zjeb z szynami w nogach co miał zwolnienie z WF-u - NO TO JEST KURWA PRZEGIĘCIE - zaczynasz się wierzgać jak pierdolony Boby Dick - wypierdalasz Nataschy w japu z pienty - niech się martwią klienty - przegryzasz linę - zapierdalasz do wyjścia jak wtedy gdy matka chciała cię oddać do adopcji - sam łapiesz rękoma za żelastwo na plecach i kręcisz do oporu - słyszysz za sobą jak wszyscy ukraińscy zbrodniarze gonią cię i drą pizdy - Yevtuschenko przeplata suki i bladzie ze wzorami na pochodne ilorazów, iloczynów i chuj wie czego jeszcze - okiem wyobraźni dostrzegasz nawet Stepana Banderę i towarzysza Ovsyakova - nie czujesz zimna, zmęczenia ani głodu, więc do granicy z cebulandem dobiegasz w kilka godzin - mimo, że od rana nie czujesz żadnego zapachu to zauważyłeś, że nie wali już gównem - już za granicą napadasz jakiegoś frajera, który strzyże krzaki i podpierdalasz mu sekator - dobiegając do swojego wypizdowa zdążyłeś odciąć już ostatni element kaftanika - matka cię nie poznaje i dzwoni po psy - twoja dziewczyna mdleje i wymiotuje jednocześnie - idziesz pod most, bo co więcej ci zostało - przeglądasz się w tafli wody - już wiesz kim się stałeś - nikt nie chce dać ci pracy - nikt nie chce z tobą rozmawiać - dziewczyny nie chcą ciągnąć klocka - nazywasz się Pohatu - ten Bionicle z downem jak paru guwniakuw zajebalo szkolnego kurwiszona Bonć mno Lvl 13 Początek gimbazy Masz nawet kilku qoompli Wszystko spoko gdyby nie pewien skurwol 1,90 wzrostu, biceps wielkosci mojej glowy Nazwijmy go patol Od poczatku podpierdalal wszystkim jedzenie I picie NIkt mu nie mogl nic zrobic bo syn wicedyrektorki Pewnego dnia przy próbie odbicia kanapki jeden z naszych dostał od niego w łeb Pałka sie przegła Rozpoczęliśmy naradę co z nim zrobić Najlepszy kumpel, nazwijmy go Gruby bo ważył tyle co patol tylko że był z pół metra niższy XDDD Gruby zaproponował że trzeba to zrobić raz a dobrze I przedstawił nam swój plan XDDd Plan doskonały. Zaczynały się wakacje więc mielismy czas na przygotowania Na samym początku wakacji kupiliśmy sok, taki naturalny sok owocowy coś jak frugo ale bez konserwantów Otwarliśmy go, Gruby wypił pół a potem się tam odlał Zakręciliśmy I postawiliśmy w słonecznym miejscu na dachu u Grubego XDDDDDDD Czas na etap drugi Jedziemy do Warszawy z moim dziadkiem( z Krakowa ale chuj mamy wakacje XDDDDDDDD) po taki owoc Sysnapol Co zmienia smak wszystkiego na słodki Sam nie ma smaku ale jak się go zje to nie czuć gorzkiego etc Zdobyliśmy ale drogie skurwysyństwo Po powrocie do krakowa zamówiliśmy jeszcze aromat mango bo taki był smak napoju oryginalny Koniec sierpnia, pierwszy raz chciałem żeby wakacje już się skończyły XD Idziemy do Groobego Napój stoi jak stał Kto otwiera NAPEWNO NIE JA XD Dobra Gruby Twoja chata otwierasz XD Zasyczało WTF TO NIE BYŁO GAZOWANE XDDDDDDDD I wtedy to poczuliśmy KURWIŁO JAKBY ZDECHŁO TAM TYSIONC KRUF A NAWET GORZEJ XD Do dzisiaj nie zapomnialem tego smrodu Gruby się porzygał I prawie rozlał naszą drogocenną miksturę XDDDDDDDDd Dobra jedziemy Wsypaliśmy tam aromat mango żeby nie było czuć. Wciąż lekko jebało ale nie tak żeby poczuć od razu XD Etap trzeci: przynęta XD Drugi dzień szkoły. Gruby w plecaku trzyma kanakpkę z tym owocem I Miksturę Wszyscy zesrani bo nas patol pozabija jak się skapnie XDDDDDDD GRUBY CZMU MU PO PROSTU TABLETKI NA ROZWOLNIENIE NIE WSYPALISMY Anon bo przeciez to wyjdzie na badaniach I bedzie przypix a tak to nikt sie nie przysra XD 30 stopni I slonce Kurwa to sie musi udać XD Jazda gruby wyciaga na przerwie kanapke z owocem na oczach patola. Zgodnie z planem ten podbija I mu wyrywa. Karyny zachwycone. My też XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Patrzę na zegarek I wymieniam spojrzenia z resztą Panowie teraz godzina żeby owoc zaczął działać Czuj się jak Bond JAMES BOND XDDDDDDDD Koniec lekcji, czas zacząć działać Siedzimy na ławce I czekamy az patol wyjdzie otoczony karynami jak zawsze XDDDDd Idzie Gruby nie spierdol tego XD Cały spocony zresztą jak każdy bo jest kurwa 30 stopni w cieniu Wyciaga miksturę I otweira. Lekko syknęło ale nie zajebało o dziwo Idzie patol. Kurwa może zdążymy się wycofać on nas zapierdoli XDDDDDdd Podbił do grubego, karyny śmieszkują Dorbze że gruby odkręcił bo nie syknęło Plan był taki że weźmie dwa łyki I wypierdoli bo zwykle tak robił Ale było gorąco I Wypił całość dusziem. KURWA MAĆ ON UMRZE XD Patrze spanikowany po kolegach Gruby cały czerwony na ryju reszta spierdala XDDDDddd Chyba na mnie już czas Patol podchodzi do dziewczyń I sobie idą Wyrok odroczony XD Gruby mówi że w takim gorącu I tak nie pobiegnie żebym go tu zostawił I ratował siebie XDDDDDDD GRUBY TO NIE FILM PO PROSTU CHODZ XDDDDDDDDD No dobra I wtedy to usłyszeliśmy Zresztą jak cała szkoła XDDD Ryk rannego nosorożca Patol leży na ziemi I rzyga Karyny spierdalają w popłochu XD Cały obrzygany, jeszcze spodnie obsrał XDDDD JA JEBE CO MYSMY ZROBILI GRUBY IDZ SPOKOJNIE NIKT NIE WIE ZE TO MY XD Reszta czeka na nas pod trzepakiem XD Cali zesrani Pytam się grubego CO TU SIE ODJEBALO A ten mówi że do tej kanapki jeszcze kiełbasy starej dorzucił żeby się upewnić XDDD Jakiś paranoik wydarł mordę GRUBY TY JEBANY DEILU JAD KIEŁBASIANY MOŻE ZABIĆ XDDDDDDDDDD Kuuuuurwa co teraz XD Rozeszliśmy się do domów, nikt nic nie wie Na drugi dzień wracamy do szkoły nauczycielka mówi że patol w szpitalu zatruł się czymś bardzo poważnie Patrzę na grubego Patol żyje, nie pójdziemy siedzieć XDDD Tydzień później, patol wraca. Gruby siedzi w kiblu cały obsrany. Mówię do niego że kurwa przecież ci nie wpierdoli przy nauczycielach XD Przerwa, wychodzimy z klasy, patol podchodzi do Grubego XD I mówi że w szpitalu o mało co nie umrał I postanowił że już nigdy nie będzie nikomu nic zabierał I wgl że będzie dobrym człowiekiem XDDDD I że ksiądz mu kazał coś dobrego zrobić jako zadośćuczynienie więc co może dla niego zrobić XDDDDDDDD Gruby mówi że trzy pączki I są kwita XDDDDDDDD Patol się ucieszył I na następnej przerwie przyniósł paczki XD Od tamtej pory z patolem żyliśmy w zgodzie nawet z Grubym się zaprzyjaźnił I mamy nadzieje że nigdy się nie wyda to co zrobiliśmy Bo by nas skurwysyn pozabijal zyd w fable Nie można być większym wygrywem, niż urodzić się Żydem w pierdolonym świecie Fable. Serio. Ojciec mój - Abraham, zawsze powtarzał: Zarabiaj dolany synu, a pewnego dnia będziesz wielki. No i może by coś z tego było, w końcu ojciec prowadził prosperującą firmę, a ja – jako jego pierworodny syn, Juda, miałem ją odziedziczyć. Niestety naszą wioskę napadli bandyci, wycięli ją w pień (o ironio, wyciąć w pień Dębową Dolinę, co za kurwa wyrafinowanie). Płakałem motzno. Uciekałem, próbowałem wydostać się z płonącego piździdołka, pewnie również bym poległ, gdyby nie znalazł mnie jakiś czarodziej na kiju. -Jestem Maze mała spierdolinko. – Rzekł. -Jestem… -Nie interesuje mnie twoje imię. To nieistotne. No i mnie uratował. Tak zaczęło się dla mnie zupełnie nowe życie. Zostałem zabrany do Gildii. Niestety nie kupieckiej, co od początku sprawiało mi problemy. -Uderz tę kukłę. – Warknął Mistrz. -Ale tak za darmo… ? -Po prostu uderz kukłę! -A co z tego będę miał? -Musisz się nauczyć walczyć! Bij kukłę! -A może mała wymiana? Ja uderzę kukłę, a ty dasz mi swój miecz. -Cooo.avi? -Tak, za darmo to nawet w ryj nie dają. Okazało się, że święte przysłowie mojego taty nie zawsze się sprawdzało. Wtedy pierwszy raz dostałem za darmo w ryj. Koniec końców nim moje szkolenie dobiegło końca udało mi się wynegocjować całkiem sensowne stawki. Dolan za poprawne cięcie, dwa za perfekcyjny strzał z łuku i pięć za skuteczne zaklęcie. Zawsze zastanawiało mnie czy mój trening był tak krótki dlatego, że byłem taki dobry, czy dlatego, że skarbiec Gildii pustoszał. Jakoś w międzyczasie poznałem Szept. Nie miała tak doskonałej motywacji do treningów, ciągle pierdoliła coś o pomaganiu biedakom cebulakom xD. Miało to swój urok, od samego początku czułem, że będę mógł na niej zarobić. Pierwsza misja i zabicie Królowej Os. Podjąłem się wszelkich możliwych wyzwań, w końcu każdy dolan się liczy. Prosta kalkulacja ekonomiczna pozwoliłaby mi jednak stwierdzić, że ubranie majtek mogło oszczędzić mi długiej, bolesnej, a co gorsza cholernie drogiej operacji wyciągania żądła z penisa. Niemniej misja zakończyła się finansowym sukcesem. Kolejne misje, kolejne dolany. Podczas gdy inni bohaterowie przechadzali się w złotych zbrojach i mieszkali w pałacach, ja spałem w holu Gildii i nosiłem szaty uczniaka. Dopiero wpierdol od Szept w pojedynku na zabijanie Hobbesów skłonił mnie do pewnych inwestycji. -Juda, twoja siostra Estera żyje. – Pewnego razu z zafrasowaną miną powiedział mi Mistrz Gildii. – Bandyci którzy złupili waszą wioskę trzymają ją w niewoli. Nie przejąłem się tym za bardzo. Bardziej preferencyjne warunki mogłem znaleźć w misji na ubicie trolla, po siostrę wysłałem Szept xD w końcu i tak chciała pomagać biednym i pokrzywdzonym. No ale nie byłem potworem bez emocji. Spotkałem się z moją krewną w posiadłości 50 twarzy Greyów. -Juda mogłeś osobiście się pofatygować mnie uratować. – Westchnęła na przywitanie. -Nie lada chata. – Powiedziałem i zagwizdałem. – Jeżeli nie ma aktu własności, to przejmijmy ją przez zasiedzenie. Ostatecznie możemy ją sprzedać i zarobić sporo grosza. -Jestem wróżbitką Juda, wiem co wkrótce cię spotka! -Co prawda nadaje się do generalnego remontu, lokacja niezbyt korzystna, jednak małe przemeblowanie i rewitalizacja okolicy, pozwolą osiągnąć korzystny przelicznik! -Jack Rzeźnik cię zabije, a nasza matka żyje! – Krzyczała zdesperowana Estera. Równie dobrze mogłaby pokazać cycki, nie zwróciłbym na to uwagi. Pospiesznie zacząłem renowację i sprzątanie opuszczonej posiadłości. Zabijałem trolle, kupców i inne bestie, w zależności od tego jaki był mnożnik za łeb. Koniec końców wszedłem w posiadanie domu w każdej wiosce, włączając posiadłość Greyów, będącą moją wisienką na torcie. Intratne umowy wynajmu przynosiły mi konkretne sumy każdego miesiąca. Moja sława dotarła aż do uszu „wielkich tego świata”. Ucieszyłem się, bo na pewno byli wielcy również pod względem majątku. Nie myliłem się, sama pani burmistrz spojrzała na mnie łaskawym okiem – a na styku polityki i biznesu, robi się najlepsze pieniądze. Wiedziałem jednak, że żeby zdobyć jej fortunę muszę dokonać czegoś wielkiego. Jak to mawiał dziadek: „Przez serce do majątku”. Nadarzyła się w końcu okazja do solidnego zarobku. Podczas gdy moje aktywa wciąż pracowały na moją rzecz, otrzymałem zaproszenie do walki na Wielkiej Arenie. Mmmm $$$. Wadą walki na Wielkiej Arenie był fakt, że musiałem współpracować z Szept. Było to jednak również jej ogromną zaletą. Służyła mi jako tarcza, mięso armatnie, osłona, bariera, kierowałem na nią całą nienawiść i furię przeciwników. Tym łatwiej było zdobyć bonusową nagrodę w postaci dodatkowych dolanów za jej głowę. Od zawsze miałem rację, czując w niej piniądz. Niestety, nie wszystko miało dalej iść tak gładko. Trauma, więzienie, niemoc doglądania inwestycji, pieniądze uciekające przez palce, intratne kontrakty które konkurencja właśnie sprzątała mi sprzed nosa… Te i inne, jeszcze gorsze myśli dręczyły mnie w lochach Jacka Rzeźnika. Z jednej strony bardzo gościa polubiłem, w końcu dzięki niemu sporo zarobiłem na Arenie, jednak precyzyjne wyliczenia w pewnym momencie zaalarmowały, że przez pobyt w jego celi utraciłem więcej, niż wcześniej zarobiłem z jego pomocą. Poczułem gniew. Stał się moim wrogiem i w tym momencie wiedziałem co muszę zrobić – doprowadzić go do bankructwa. Ten chory zwyrol wynajął innego chorego zwyrola, co gorsza poetę, żeby ganiał nas na golasa po twierdzy. Żeby jeszcze można było za to jakiś hajs wygrać, ale nie. Jednak powoli i skrupulatnie wcielałem w życie mój plan. -Ile Jack wam płaci? – Zagajałem strażników. – A brutto czy netto? Podburzałem jego autorytet, negowałem wartość oferowanych przez niego umów, obiecywałem złote góry. Zaowocowało to strajkiem głodowym, o którym wiadomość jednak dziwnym trafem nie dotarła do szefa. Droga wolna. Okazało się, że w więzieniu była również moja matka. Zabrałem ją, zaoferowałem kilka lokali do wyboru, w bardzo rozsądnej cenie. Ostatecznie lepszy jest najemca, co do którego masz pewność, że nie na wpuszcza Hobbesów do piwnicy. Wróciłem w glorii chwały, na szczęście większość inwestycji wciąż prosperowała. Kolejne misje, kolejne dolany, aż trafiłem ponownie przed oblicze Pani Burmistrz. Tym razem, niosąc czarną różę w dłoniach (prosto z przeceny), nie miałem zamiaru się płaszczyć. Po zdobyciu jej serca, do zdobycia majątku pozostały tylko nieliczne, nudne formalności, takie jak ślub. Niestety, Jack znów psuł mi interes. Już miałem zamiar mu wybaczyć pobyt w więzieniu i wyścigi w gatkach, a ten zaczął dewastować Albion. Szybki rachunek zysków i strat przekonał mnie, jak daleko idące niekorzystne ekonomiczne konsekwencje to przyniesie. Biegałem z różnymi fajfusami od kamienia do kamienia, bez skutku. Jack Rzeźnik postanowił zniszczyć Gildię. Patrząc na marmurowe ściany, na posadzkę w holu na której latami spałem, na wszystkie piękne wspomnienia, tysiące zarobionych dolanów, moja furia narastała. Na podłodze tuż za progiem leżał Mistrz Gildii, rozsmarowany na pół korytarza. -Dlaczego nie próbujesz ratować majątku Gildii?! – Krzyczałem w szale, patrząc na hebanowy stół trawiony przez ogień. -Praca jest darem, kiedy pomaga zrozumieć, co robimy, ale może być przekleństwem, kiedy staje się ucieczką przed pytaniem o sens życia.… - Zaczął prawić morały Mistrz Coelho. Olałem puste frazesy, ruszyłem szukać Rzeźnika. -Mam twoją siostrę, niepokonany miecz i unlimited power! – Wykrzyknął Jack. Coś za bardzo się podniecał tym starciem, jakby od początku o to mu chodziło. Jeżeli tak, to wszelkie rachunki potwierdzały, że była to skrajnie nieefektywna metodologia. -Tylko nie próbuj opowiedzieć mi historii Darth Plaegueisa… - Westchnąłem. Tak jakoś z unlimited power mi się skojarzyło. Nieźle go to rozeźliło, bo widocznie taki był jego plan. Zaczął ciskać we mnie zaklęciami bez opamiętania, jakby mana za darmo na ulicy się walała. Po długiej walce ostatecznie poległ pod ostrzem, jak onegdaj nie poległ Izaak. W życiu zdarzają się bardzo trudne wybory. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zabijając siostrę, mogę otrzymać najpotężniejszy miecz w dziejach świata, naprawdę długo byłem rozdarty wewnętrznie. -Wystawić go na licytację od razu, czy przechować, licząc że jego wartość wraz z czasem jeszcze wzrośnie? – Mruknąłem pod nosem, ocierając go z krwi. Ostatecznie stał się i do dziś jest rekordowym przychodem w gotówce jaki osiągnąłem. Gildię odremontowałem i przekształciłem w dom aukcyjny, nazwany na cześć tragicznie zmarłej siostry xD. Licytacje broni, zbroi i innych cudów wianków po bohaterach na kiju, gromadziły każdorazowo tłumy, a i inne inwestycje nie zawodziły. A miecz? Kupił go jakiś gość w kapturze, po czym prędko udał się na północ. Ostatecznie nie ma to znaczenia… Jak dobrze być Żydem w Fable... maciek z wodoglowiem True story. Mój kolega był na wyjeździe sportowym ze swoimi ziomkami z drużyny i innymi znajomymi spoza ekipy. Do pokoju pięcioosobowego wziął siebie i swoich trzech ziomków, po czym powiedział opiekunowi że może tam kogoś dopisać, nieistotne kogo, bo oni komplet mają. I tutaj się wszystko zaczęło... Dopisali im koleszkę, dajmy mu imię Maciek Maciek, jak pewnie podejrzewacie, nie jest casualowym chłopcem. Ma adhd, padaczkę, cukrzycę i uwaga, grande finale: wodogłowie. Ogólnie wygląda jak kosmita na dragach, przez ten wielki łeb i tabsy, które bierze, do tego jak mu spadnie cukier to leci na ziemię, dostaje ataku i tańczy brekdensa w rytm przerażonych krzyków osób w pobliżu. Kiedyś jak nie wziął tabletek w szkole na uspokojenie i innych takich, to wbiegł do kibla, urwał kran i porozpierdalał wszystkie lustra i kilka szyb, więc dobre jazdy robi. Cool story zaczyna się niepozornie, ziomki siedzą w pokoju, wyciągają wódeczkę (Maćkowi piwko, bo mówił, że nie może wódki, bo go kopie za mocno) i zaczynają imbe. Ogólnie to nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego jak można się upierdolić jednym piwem. Gdy reszta była w połowie flaszki, Maciek skończył swoje piwko, siedział w ciszy i słabo kontaktował. Reszta ekipy piła dalej, po czym dostali esemesa od loszek i uznali, że trzeba je odwiedzić, bo też piją, bo też wiksa. Wymyślili, że kosmitę zostawią samego w pokoju, żeby siary i przypału ewentualnego nie odjebał. Wtedy Maciek się ocknął, zaczął pierdolić, że idzie z nimi, że on nie może sam zostać, że co to kurwa za koledzy jak go zostawiają i tak dalej, w końcu wybiegli z pokoju, a ten zaczął napierdalać czymś w drzwi, butami rzucać i drzeć japę, żeby chociaż do kibla go puścili, bo zaraz mu zwieracze jebną. Nie posłuchali go i poszli do loszek,a Maciek cały czas wołał... Po paru godzinach, jeszcze bardziej upierdoleni jak przed wyjściem, wracają do pokoju. Otwierają drzwi, jeszcze nie zapalają światła, a na wejściu czuć okropny smród, metr od drzwi leży firanka. "Dobra chuj", myślą, "idziemy". Zapalają światło a ich oczom okazuje się widok wszechobecnego gówna. Na podłodze, na butach, w butach, rozsmarowane ręką na ścianie i firankę ujebaną po brzegi oraz wąską rozsmarowaną stróżkę gówna idącą w głąb pokoju, a dokładniej do łóżka, gdzie spał Maciuś z wypiętą dupą w stronę sufitu, ujebany na plecach i nogach w gównie i łóżko także. Jak to się stało? Po wyjściu tak mu zaczęło cisnąć na dupę, że postanowił wysrać się do śmietnika, ale nie zdążył, więc oparł się o ścianę i zaczął srać nie patrząc gdzie. Kątem oka celował do swojego buta, ale że był pijany to skończyło się na gównie w promieniu metra na podłodze i butach. Gdy już się wysrał, postanowił sprawdzić "czy to już" i przetarł się ręką po rowie, po czym obejrzał upierdoloną rękę i wytarł ją w ścianę. Stał tak przez chwilę i pomyślał, że nieźle odjebał. Speszony i wystraszony zerwał firankę i zaczął nią wszystko wycierać ze ściany, ziemię zostawił w spokoju. Jeszcze nie skończył roboty, a od wdychania tych fekaliów zrobiło mu się niedobrze i poszedł spać, przypominam, przez cały czas miał opuszczone spodnie, więc 5-metrowa przechadzka dla pijanego typka z wodogłowiem i powiększonym McZestawem chorób nie było zbyt łatwe. Zasnął i jeszcze przez sen się zesrał, jakby na dokładkę. Ogólnie ziomki sprzątały wszystko w czwórkę od 3 do 9 rano, nie zdążyli wytrzeźwieć nawet do rana, więc nie szło najlepiej. Nie udało im się wyczyścić dwóch par butów, ani firany, którą wyjebali, a pokój na stałe przesiąkł zapachem soczystego gówna. Opiekun pytał o co chodzi, to tłumaczyli się tylko, że kosmita się źle poczuł i zesrał przez sen i porobił zamieszania, więc całą sprawę udało się ukryć. wos :) wujek foliarz graj w konterstrajka w kafejce wróć do domu włącz tv pierwsza wieża płonie po 5 sekundach wpierdala się drugi samolot hehe jaki fajny film prezenterka płacze o kurdebele to tvn24 o kurwancka to nie film mame mame chodź szybko wojna mocno xD zaraz dzwoni wujek foliarz, który co roku przepowiada wojnę z rosją albo koniec świata i ma na działce przygotowaną piwnicę z zaopatrzeniem na takie okazje MATI SZYPKO PAKUJCIE SIĘ Z MAMO BĘDĘ PO WAS ZA 5 MINUT UCIEKAMY BO TRZECIA WOJNA za 5 minut wujek jest pod domem w seicento wypakowanym dobytkiem matka go opierdala co on odpierdala GRAŻYNA TO NIE ŻARTY BIERZ MAŁEGO I UCIEKAMY ROZUMISZ inba na całą ulicę wujek jedzie sam i wraca dopiero po tygodniu z pokerową twarzą jak z niego czasami śmiechamy co on wtedy odpierdolił to mówi tylko durr TEN SIE SMIEJE KTO SIE SMIEJE OSTATNI hurr od tego czasu przepowiada wojnę z rosją albo koniec świata 3 razy częściej bo ma nadzieję, że świat się rozpierdoli i w końcu wyjdzie jego racja Notorycznie odpierdala xD Wtedy jeszcze było w miarę spokojnie bo wszystkie spiski i końce świata musiał wymyślać sam ale potem odkrył internety i popłynął xD Nie wierzy w kosmitów, czwarte gęstości i ogólnie inby nadprzyrodzone tylko w różne spiski wojskowe i polityczne, ewentualnie katastrofy naturalne. Jak na wiosnę w telewizji mówią, że gdzieś poziom wody osiągnął stan alarmowy to on już ręce zaciera z podniecenia, że może w końcu będzie ultra powódź co rozpierdoli całą Polskę i ponton przenosi z piwnicy do mieszkania. Jego najczęstszym tekstem, wtrącanym właściwie w każdej dyskusji jest "jak to wszystko pierdolnie", odmieniane przez wszystkie czasy i przypadki. " no zobaczysz mati jak to wszystko pierdolnie czekajcie tylko, jak to wszystko pierdolnie tylko patrzeć jak to wszystko pierdolnie na Ukrainie czołgi, zaraz to wszystko pierdolnie na Islandii wulkan wybuchł, mówiłem, że to wszystko pierdolnie nooo, teraz to już na pewno to wszystko pierdolnie a nie mówiłem, że to wszystko pierdolnie?" Wspominałem, że swoją główną kwaterę dowodzenia zagładą rodzaju ludzkiego ma na działce. Kilka razy tam byłem, kurwa, co tam się odpierdala to ja nawet nie, domek tak zajebany sprzętem i jedzeniem, że ledwo można przejść. Była taka komórka koło domku gdzie chowałem rower. Raz tam przyjechaliśmy, idę rower wstawić a tam 100 kilo ryżu i piramida z konserw. I chuj, rower na deszczu musiał stać. Z tym jedzeniem to go raz strolowałem xD Kupił gdzieś na przecenie 10 kilo mleka w proszku. " Herp Mati promocja była a to niezbędne do przetrwania zobaczysz jak to wszystko pierdolnie to ludzie będą korę z drzew jedli a my sobie będziemy kakao pili hehe patrz jaką wujek ma głowę Ale wujek, pomyśl, przecież ci co pociągają za sznurki głupi nie są, nie dawali by tak tanio mleka w proszku bo przecież im zależy żeby jak najmniej osób przeżyło bo wtedy więcej zasobów dla nich itd. Kurwancka nie pomyślałem, masz rację, skurwysyny jebane otruć mnie pewnie chciały. Wyrabiasz się młody, wyrabiasz hehe już nie masz tak zielono w głowie" I 10 kilo mleka wyjebał do rzeczki przy działce xD Oczywiście chciał też kiedyś się porządnie uzbroić na koniec świata i wystąpił o pozwolenie na broń ale nie przeszedł testów psychologicznych bo nawkręcał tam tych swoich historii. W kole myśliwskim to samo xD pewnie wyglądało to tak " No to na co chce pan polować? Panie, jak to wszystko pierdolnie, to przede wszystkim do ludzi będę strzelał co mi będą chcieli mleko w proszku zajebać" Musiał się więc zbroić sam. Ma bagnet co jeszcze z wojska przyniósł, procę wędkarską i taki chujowy łuk zrobiony z leszczyny i sznurka od prania. Jakby kogoś chciał tym łukiem zabić to chyba by prędzej ten ktoś zdechł ze śmiechu xD Kiedyś zaczął wszędzie nosić ze sobą taki plecaczek. Raz mu go przynosiłem z samochodu, podnoszę - ale kurwa ciężkie. Zaglądam do środka a tam jakieś liny, konserwy, flary, apteczka, nawet taką składaną saperkę miał. Raz mi pomagał skręcać szafę u nas w domu i sobie kurewsko rozciąłem łapę śrubokrętem a nie miałem w domu opatrunków. Mówię, wujek, daj bandaż, masz w apteczce przecież. A on " DURR MATI IDŹ PAPIEREM TOALETOWYM SE OBWIĄŻ BO JA MAM NA CZARNĄ GODZINĘ Kurwa, wujek, teraz jest moja czarna godzina właśnie HURR JAK CI RUSCY Z CZOŁGU NOGĘ ODSTRZELĄ I BĘDĘ CI BANDAŻEM KIKUT OBWIĄZYWAŁ TO BĘDZIESZ MI DZIĘKOWAŁ" Pół mieszkania wtedy krwią ujebałem. Jak się zaczęła ta cała akcja z NSA, to wujkowi oczywiście mózg zaczął inbować na temat podsłuchów i przez jakiś czas nie dało się z nim normalnie komunikować. Matka do niego dzwoni zapytać co słychać a on " Cicho cicho nic nie mów pogadamy w cztery oczy" Potem nam przedstawił swój specjalny szyfr, którym mieliśmy się z nim porozumiewać przez telefon. Oczywiście ten kod był chujowy tak, że ja pierdolę, na przykład "przyjdź do nas naprawić lodówkę" znaczyło żeby przyszedł do nas na obiad. Naczytał się też jak to fejsbuk inwigiluje więc wymyślił, że przechytrzy cały światowy spisek i pokona go własną bronią. Założył na fb zupełnie legitne konto ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem i postował tam nieprawdziwe statusy typu " Z BOGDANEM NA GRZYBACH POD IŁAWĄ! JEST SUPER!!!" a tak naprawdę siedział w domu i się pewnie cieszył jaki jest sprytny bo wywiad amerykański teraz wszystkie satgówna szpiegowskie skieruje na Iławę xD Zadawał się też z jakimiś zjebami z tych forów dla foliarzy i zmontowali jakąś ekipę wspólnego przetrwania. Polegało to na tym, że jak to wszystko pierdolnie to mają w kilku typa ustawiony punkt zbiórki u wujka na działce i razem im będzie łatwiej przetrwać. Jednak w końcu to wszystko się zjebało bo wujek raz nam się żalił, że zrobili sobie rutynowe ćwiczenia czyli każdy każdemu wysyła smsa "zaczęło się" ("to wszystko pierdolnęło" xD) i każdy ma godzinę żeby się na działce stawić z całym sprzętem. Kilku ich się tam stawiło i korzystając z okazji, że już wszyscy są na miejscu to sobie czekali na koniec świata, bo byłoby spoko jakby akurat się wydarzył bo już są na miejscu xD Koniec świata jednak jak na złość nie nadchodził więc zaczęli walić browary a potem robić jakieś ćwiczenia na przetrwanie. No i wujek ćwiczył strzelanie z procy i jakiemuś januszowi, który jest bardzo szanowanym foliarzem, zajebał kamieniem z procy prosto w czoło aż tamtego oszołomiło a potem się wkurwił i powiedział, że wujek jest pewnie agentem NWO, którego napuścili żeby zniszczyć organizację od środka poprzez zabicie (z procy na ryby xD) przywódcy xD No i wujka wyjebali z tej partyzantki i nawet dostał bana na forum. Oczywiście nawkręcał te swoje historie też wszystkim sąsiadom i już się z niego podobno śmieją na osiedlu, ale HURR ZOBACZYMY KTO SIĘ BĘDZIE ŚMIAŁ OSTATNI DURR. Żalił się, że raz mu jakieś łebki z osiedla zrobiły dowcip: ktoś do niego zadzwonił o 1 w nocy domofonem i powiedział, że nie może zdradzić kim jest ale wykradł jakieś rządowe dokumenty i potrzebuje pomocy ale teraz nie może powiedzieć o co chodzi bo go obserwują i żeby wujek następnego dnia był wieczorem przy fontannie w takim parku. Wujek oczywiście podniecony jak ja pierdolę, nawet temat na forum założył, że będzie miał następnego dnia prawdziwą bombę. Poszedł do tego parku, nikogo nie ma tylko leży jakieś pudło - zajarany myśli, że tajne dokumenty będą w środku, otwiera, a tam nasrane xD Z tym, że wujek nie mówił, że to łebki z osiedla tylko, że jacyś agenci mu wysłali sygnał żeby nie szukał prawdy zbyt głęboko xD Raz też jak byliśmy u niego na działce to w okolicy był jakiś obóz surwiwalowy czy coś takiego i wujek koniecznie chciał tam pojechać i zobaczyć jak to wygląda. Pojechałem z nim bo miałem 15 lat i mi powiedział, że pewnie będzie można z paintballa postrzelać. Oczywiście paintballa ni chuj nie było, za to było z 20 dzieciaków budujących szałasy i jakiś seba wychowawca przebrany za żołnierza. Wujek do niego podbija i zagaduje, że on też jest specem od surwiwalu hehe i zaczynają dyskutować. Wujek zaraz zaczął krytykować te szałasy, że gówno dają i że jak to wszystko pierdolnie to taki szałas pół minuty nie wytrzyma. Facet mu tłumaczy, że panie, to takie jajca dla dzieci są żeby się pobawiły ale do wujka nie docierało i dalej napierdala, aż w końcu postanowił za symulować falę uderzeniową bo wybuchu bomby atomowej " NO I PATRZ PAN CO SIĘ W TYM MOMENCIE Z TAKIM SZAŁASEM DZIEJE, NO PATRZ" i rozpierdolił jeden szałas z kopa. Dzieci kurwa płaczą a wychowawca kazał wujkowi wykurwiać bo zadzwoni po policję. kobiety na budowie Szanowna Pani, Jestem mężczyzną i prowadzę firmę budowlana. Nie jestem w żadnym stopniu ani korwinistą ani seksistą czy też innym faszystą. W firmie pracują 2 kobiety w biurze. Przez 13 lat prowadzenia firmy wypracowałem pewien model. Wolę mieć więcej pracowników i mniej im płacić aniżeli kazać chłopakom zapie**alać po 14 godzin dziennie. U mnie praca na budowie to 8-9h dziennie, choć zdarzały się roboty, że siedzieliśmy wszyscy w pracy po 12h. Przez te 13 lat tylko 5 razy zdarzyły się roboty 24h. Za pracę po 22 płacę chłopakom 300% podstawy. Jakie mam stawki (wszystko podaje w netto)? glazurnik 22zł/h tynkarz 20zł/h elektryk 20zł/h To są stawki moich 3 fachowców. Fachowców czyli oni robią tylko to na budowie i nic więcej. Stawki pozostałych "durnych fizoli" jak to pani nazwała wynoszą od 13 do 18zł netto. Średnio ten fizol u mnie ma 2800 na rękę, wolne popołudnia i weekendy. Jak chce - niech robi więcej ale ma zapie**alać tak samo jak po 8h. Dlaczego taki tryb pracy przyjąłem? Bo po prostu widzę, że moi pracownicy przychodzą szczęśliwsi i lepiej wypoczęci do pracy. Widzą swoje rodziny przez większość dni miesiąca (chyba, że mamy delegacje, za które płace także +3zł netto do stawki godzinowej). Wypadków u mnie prawie nie ma, może skutek wypoczęcia? Oczywiście szanowna Pani, tak jestem cwaniakiem bo wszyscy jadą na minimalnej + reszta pod stołem. Tylko, że sami tak chcą! A teraz do sedna, dlaczego mnie wkia jak słyszę, że kobieta i facet to taki sam pracownik i równokauprawnienie. Rok temu tak się stało, że przycisnęło mnie z ludźmi do pracy. Okres wakacyjny, 3 chłopaków w szpitalu bo mieli wypadek jak wracali z wakacji. 4 wyjechało za granicę do rodziny. Z mojej 17 osobowej (stałej raczej) ekipy zostało 8 osób a 3 roboty do zrobienia. Dałem więc ogłoszenie w UP (bo mi sie szukać po chłopach na wsi nie chce). Warunki zachęcające (chyba) bo 2000-2500 na rękę (i to na umowie!). Zależnie od tego co umiesz i jak się prezentujesz. I teraz jedna z lepszych części historii. Nie wiem czemu ale pani w urzędzie powiedziała po 3 tygodniach, że nikt sie nie zgłasza i, że winny (UWAGA k***A) jest zapis: "poszukuję zdrowych, silnych mężczyzn". Zapytałem czy mam poszukiwać na budowe słabych i chorych, a pani na to, że ogłoszenie to ma charakter dyskryminujący i powinno być także kierowane do kobiet. Jedyne co byłem w stanie powiedzieć do słuchawki to "o ja pie**ole". Oczywiście Pani mnie pouczyła, że tak nie wypada. Zapytałem potem co mam więc wpisać (usłyszałem, że OSÓB a nie mężczyzn) i podziękowałem pani za to, że urządza moją firmę po europejsku. Rozumiecie państwo? Ktoś mi mówi kogo mam zatrudnić, ktoś kto nic nie wie o naszej pracy w budowlance. Magicznym sposobem po 3 dniach zgłosiło się do mnie (i tutaj uwaga) 15, SŁOWNIE piętnaście kobiet. Nie wiedziałem, że tyle w budowlance mamy kobiet względem mężczyzn. W końcu 21 dni - 1 zgłoszenie od chłopaka i 15 zgłoszeń od kobiet (w 3 dni). I wie Pani co? Zatrudniłem 5 z nich, a niech stracę. Za 1800zł, tak za 1800! Bo one nic o budowlance nie wiedziały. ch*j z tym, 5x3000zł (bo taki jest mój koszt) to 15 000zł miesięcznie. Te 15 000 odrobię w 5 miesięcy. Wakacje były więc już po rozliczeniach z j***nym US. Byłem jedyną firmą w Małopolsce i chyba w Polsce, która przez 15 dni miała kobiety w pracy na budowie. Tak k***a, koledzy sie ze mnie śmiali a pracownicy pukali się w głowę ale w dupie to miałem. Proszę Pani cóż to była za praca i równość w pracy. 3 dnia już 2 panie zrezygnowały. Otrzymały ode mnie tylko ekwiwalent za urlop, z czego 1 stwierdziła, że zgodnie z kodeksem należy jej się stawka za cały tydzień - aha. Zostały 2 + 1 która doszła po 4 dniach. Może w punktach: -panie robiły sobie przerwę o 9, 11, 14, 15, i 15:45. Wszystkie przerwy trwały po 10-15 minut. 12.5(wartość średnia) * 5 = 62.5 minuty. Czyli panie pracowały de facto 7 godzin (ale jeszcze w między czasie robiły kupkę srając motylkami i siusiały wodą święconą). Czyli pracowały może 6 godzin z 8-9h trybu pracy. Przymknąłem oko. Chyba 7 dnia 2 panie przyszły, że mają odciski na rękach i czy moga robić coś innego, no nie wiem ka co, ale elektryk powiedział, że mu powsadzają okablowanie do koryt. Tak ka wsadzały, że koryta sygnałowe były pomieszane z elektrycznymi a najlepsza była blond idiotka (niech żyją stereotypy) która WpieolIŁA, tak droga Pani, WpieolIŁA przewody 2x2.5mm^2 (gniazdowe) YDYp żo do rur sanitarnych. Tak, do rur sanitarnych. Czemu? Bo dobrze pasowały. Zajebiście. I ja jej mam za to zapłacić? Któregoś dnia, 2 panie przyszły i powiedziały, ze one dziś pracowac nie mogą bo mają okres. Nie moga bo będą krwawić. Wie pani co zrobiłem? Mam dobre poczucie humoru a i na brak kasy nie narzekam. Zebrałem wszystkich ludzi z budowy (13 osób w tym 3 kobiety) i powiedziałem, że dziś wszyscy mają wolne z powodu okresu. W końcu równe traktowanie, co nie? I tak moja budowa stanęła po 10 mężczyzn poszlo na zwolnienie z powodu k***a okresu. Ale cośmy się pośmiali to nasze. Jedna z pań się hehe zamurowała. Tak, zamurowała. Stawiała ścianę działową (bez poziomicy) bedac w pomieszczeniu i zapomniała o drzwiach. Brzmi niewiarygodnie? Jak mi majster zadzwonił to też nie wierzyłem. Ale jak przyjechałem to uwierzyłem. Alicja (moja ulubienica, ta od przewodów), miała problem z wnoszeniem cegieł więc je wrzucała na 1 piętro przez okno. Mam mówić co z tych cegieł zostało? Na szczęście przez godzinę wrzuciła tylko 16 sztuk. Po drodze oczywiście ubiła sporo elewacji. Alicja była dość udaną sztuką bo nie grzeszyła inteligencją (ale kobiety sa inteligentniejsze od mężczyzn), bo miała skończonego licencjata z filologi hiszpańskiej i zbierała szlify na budowie przy polskich ch*jach i k***ach (no taka gwara budowlańców). Pracowała więc, co dopiero zauważyliśmy po 8 dniach, w stoperach do uszu. Kobieta ta pracowała na budowie w stoperach. Prawda wyszła na jaw kiedy nie usłyszała burzonej ściany działowej. Owa ściana po prostu na nią spadła (na szczęście płyty g-k). Alicjo czemu nie uciekłaś k***a? Zapytał wesoło majster, Pan Jarosław. -Nie słyszałam I pokazała stopery. Mam pisać jak 2 dnia panie dostały sraczki z wysiłku i zablokowały 2 tojtoje od 13 do 15? Albo jak Aneta (bezrobotna fryzjerka) z Alicją miały razem zrobić kanały bruzdownicą? Fajna historia (za moje pieniądze, ale niech żyje równość płci), zakończona skaleczoną nogą, atakiem duszności i wizytą u okulisty. Mianowicie panie we 2 trzymały 1 bruzdownicę, zaraz po uruchomieniu Aneta dostała z dyszy odprowadzającej pył, dużą ilością ceglanego czerwonego proszku, po oczach, w usta i do nosa. Z wrażenia upuściła bruzdownicę na nogę koleżanki. W efekcie Pani Aneta wylądowała w szpitalu u okulisty. Aha, byłem zapobiegliwy i dałem im pieolone google ochronne. Aneta nie założyła ich jednak bo fryzura by się popsuła. 2 chłopaków z resztą w tedy pieolnęło śmiechem tak, że pani stwierdziły iż są oni niedostosowani do życia z kobietami (niech żyje równouprawnienie... Za moje pieniądze). Oczywiście zdarzało się, że Panie zwalniały się do domu bo dzieci... I tu proszę wpisać sobie to co najczęściej podajecie. Oczywiście panie narzekały na stan tojtoja (przepraszam, to nie mariot), na dźwiganie ciężkich rzeczy, na pył, na hałas, na majstra itp. Potem z resztą miałem kontrole z PiP. Dostałem kare 500zł i durne babsko z pipu nie rozumiało skąd na budowie praca fizyczna i czemu kobieta nie wykonują prac dostosowanych do płci i czemu zarabiają najmniej w firmie. Czyli wyszło na to, że: a) kobieta i mężczyzna są równi w pracy b) nawet jak nie sa to nie można o tym mówić c) mają jednak zarabiać tyle samo a najlepiej więcej od faceta bo mają wyższe wykształcenie (gdzie wyższe oznacza wyższe od faceta na tym stanowisku, a nie dyplom uczelni wyższej). d) jest podział na zajęcia damskie i męskie ale nie można mówić, że jest. Na resztę pisania nie mam poki co siły. A może jeszcze 1, do biura do rozliczeń zatrudniłem dziewczynę 24 lata. Za 1900zł + 300zł premii uznaniowej. Po 3 tygodniach powiedziała, że est w 6 tygodniu ciąży (czyli na moje około 1.5 miesiąca już). 2 tygodnie później sp***oliła mi na L4 (które musze jej całe opłacić) z powodu ciązy, bo ciąża to choroba. Więc szanowna pani, jak słyszę pieolENIE, bo to dla mnie jest pieolenie, że jesteśmy równi w pracy, że kobieta ma tyle samo zarabiać i że się nastawiamy do kobiet jak do maszynek które rodzą dzieci to mnie to wk***ia. Nigdy więcej nie zatrudnię kobiety, a do biura wezmę faceta nawet jak miałbym mu dać 1.5x więcej niż kobiecie - ch*j, niech utrzyma rodzinę przynajmniej sam ale da mi spokój z L4 z powodu ciąży. Moja mama nosiła mnie do pracy do 7 miesiąca - może dlatego jestem takim szowinistycznym knurem faszystą. PS Aha i na koniec. Po 40 dniach załadownia do mnie ta sama durna baba z urzędu pracy (kaktus ci w oko babo) z pretensjami i groźbami (!!!), że potraktowałem niesprawiedliwie kobiety oferując stawkę poniżej tego co w ogłoszeniu i że ona to skieruje do odpowiednich organów! (To kieruj idiotko). PS2 Jeszcze mi sie przypomniało, jak Alicja rozwaliła młot udarowy za 2200zł - makity. Dokonała tego bardzo prosto, wzięła w ręce i schodząc po schodach wypuściła go z rąk. Bo był cięzki i ja kuło w stawie. ; )) leczo Bądź mną, Anon lvl 28. Odkąd pamiętam mój stary był fanatykiem leczo. Odkąd kurwa pamiętam tylko to gotował. Zaczęło się niewinnie, jakoś za komuny jak pojechali z matką i starszym bratem na Węgry. Tak mu kurwa posmakowało, że zajebał cały garnek miejscowemu Makłowiczowi i wpierdolił razem z matką i bratem do malucha, po czym zaczął spierdalać. Do dziś matka opowiada jak w bananem na ryju wpierdalał chochla za chochlą aż sraki dostał. Kurwa, komuna jak chuj, stacji nie ma i co kawałek zatrzymywał się w krzakach i srał na pomarańczowo. Ale wpierdalał bez opamiętania aż się skończyło. Wyjebał ten garnek i mówi: „Grażyna, jutro robimy leczo na obiad!” Stara panika w oczach, brat zaczął płakać. Po powrocie do domu polazł na rynek w poszukiwaniu papryki. Chuj nakupował ze 30 kilo, przytargał kocioł do weków i wstawił na gazówkę. Jaki był wkurwiony, bo akurat remont instalacji w bloku mieliśmy! Pobiegł do monterów i zaczął ich napierdalać chochlą, aż go milicja na 24 zamknęła. Teraz kurwa wszem i wobec opowiada jak on to za komuny nie siedział za wolność kraju. Chuja prawda. Siedział za leczo. Jebany teraz potrafi stać nad garem cztery godziny i wysyłać mnie dwa razy dziennie po paprykę do sklepu, bo sam za zakaz wstępu. Ekspedientka na mój widok wypierdala z magazynu bez słowa worek z papryką. Tachaj to kurwa na trzecie piętro bez windy. Raz chciałem się wykąpać to kurwa „Nie teraz kurwa, bo się papryka moczy!”. Noszkurwa, żeby we własnym domu nie można się było umyć! Jebany potrafi stać nad garem i do siebie gadać „Ale bym sobie leczo zjadł!”. Potrafi zajebać cały zamrażalnik tym gównem. Za dzieciaka na wielkanoc kazał nam iść szukać prezentów od zajączka pod blokiem i kurwa co znalazłem pod krzakiem? Słoik leczo kurwa! Super kurwa prezent. Pomijam fakt, że słoik był ciepły, a stary mi go zajebał i wpierdolił na śniadanie. Z resztą on nic innego nie wpierdala. Kiedyś chciałem sobie lody zeżreć. Stary oczywiście maczał w tym palce i zrobił lody z leczo! Kurwa, wyobraźcie sobie leczo na patyku! Raz przejebał z solą i pieprzem, bo mu opakowanie do gara wpadło. I tak to kurwa zeżarł. 15 litrów w dwa dni, czaicie?! Żarł i srał leczo. Brat mu powiedział, żeby sobie rurę z dupy do mordy zamontował, bo się wkurwił na niego. Ojciec okładał go workiem z papryką, a potem lamentował że 20 kilo do wyjebania przez niego! Wigilia, święta, stypy tylko kurwa leczo na obiad! Goście już do nas nie przychodzą, bo kto to kurwa będzie wódkę leczo zagryzał. Raz w Krakowie na wycieczce ze starymi chciałem iść do makdonalda, to on „gdzie te kurwa chemje będziesz żarł, tatuś nagotował dobre jedzonko” i zdejmuje termos wojskowy z pleców na środku Rynku. Matka w torbie na szczęście dwa bochenki chleba miała przygotowane na tę okazję. Siara przed kolegami, bo jak mnie w podbazie na wycieczkę do Biskupina wysyłali, to stary przytargał przyczepkę z beczka od kapusty kiszonej pełnej oczywiście kurwa leczo! „Zjedz sobie, bo cały dzień będziecie chodzili!” Potrafi całego świniaka wjebać zamiast kiełbasy do tego chujstwa. Bo niby taniej. A właśnie, kupił sobie kocioł elektryczny na 500 litrów i wstawił do suszarni w bloku. Administracja już olewa sąsiadów, że ma go stamtąd wyjebać. Poddali się po 70 wezwaniu. Teraz zamawia paprykę z gospodarstwa. Hurtowo. Matka płacze, że przez to jego leczo nie ma na nic innego kasy. Więc wymyślił, że zrobi bar w którym będzie leczo tylko. Na gęsto, na rzadko, na srako i owako! Ojciec jak tylko mógł kombinował kasę na nowy interes. Po wizycie w kilku bankach, w których z resztą stwierdzili, że jest niedojebany mózgowo siedział przez tydzień wkurwiony i kminił. Tak kurwa kminił, że w sobotę o 4 nad ranem wyjebał z zaanektowanej suszarni krzycząc coś o Węgrach. A właśnie, w suszarni odcięli mu prąd po pół roku, więc tylko teraz przesiadywał tam i przytulał kocioł. Znowu gotował w domu nakurwiając rachunek za gaz. Strasznie bóldupił jak te z administracji nic nie rozumiejo i tylko żerujo na czynszach. W sumie kurwy mogły mu ten prąd zostawić, bo znowu cała chałupa jebie. Wrócił do domu z furią w oczach, że kurwy nie chciały mu biletu sprzedać na polskiego busa z bagażem w postaci kotła 500 litrów! W końcu u wujka, który w budowlance robi wyżebrał busa, którym to na Węgry pojedzie. Napierdalał o swojej wizji interesu cały kurwa dzień napierdalając nożem papryki w łazience naprzemian stojąc w kuchni przy garze. Machał w nim jak kurwa na speedzie! Aż mu się oczy świeciły. Następnego dnia podjechał wujas, a ten mu kurwa kazał wpierdolić ten kocioł na pakę. Strasznie się pożarli, bo chciał jeszcze od niego na paliwo wyżebrać. Cebula mocno. Zaczęli się napierdalać w tej suszarni, aż matka musiała ich rozdzielić. Stary z limem pod okiem zwiesił pizde i lamentował. Wujas zabrał busa i tyle go widzieliśmy. Skłócony jest strasznie z ojcem. W sumie mu się nie dziwie. Stary wjebał na uspokojenie cały gar, oczywiście nie przemieszanego leczo, które od spodu się zdążyło przypalić. Darł przy tym pizdę na nas, że nie pilnowaliśmy. Jebie mnie to. Tym razem uderzył do jakiegoś kolegi z pracy, ale ten tylko miał osobówkę. Kurwił ojciec, ale chuj, załadował gar 15 litrów do bagażnika i pojechali. Było pięć dni spokoju w domu. Wrócił zajeżdżając pod dom jakąś ciężarówką z jakimś sprzętem i krzyczał „Grażyna, zwalniam się z roboty! Znalazłem kurwa inwestora na Węgrzech!”. Kurwa, tego już było za wiele. Z ciężarówki wysiadł jakiś koleś w wieku ojca i zaczął napierdalać jakieś byszy ryszy kysze leczo eżgdar. Za chuja nie wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. Stary też nie, ale cieszył się jak dziecko. Podobno na wyjeździe molestował jakiegos tłumacza, który mając go dość zgodził się na tłumaczenie rozmowy o interesie. Po tygodniu ponownego gotowania i wpierdalania leczo kupili przy wylotówce z miasta jakąś ruderę do remontu. Stary podniecony na maksa spuszczał się nad wizją zarobienia kokosów na leczo. Chuj, niech mu się wiedzie. Ja miałem tego dość i podjąłem decyzję o wyprowadzce. Matka wkurwiona na mnie, stary jeszcze bardziej, bo kto mu kurwa będzie pomagał. Kazałem mu spierdalać i zatrudnić kogoś. Po remoncie ruszyli. Na początku napierdalał od rana do nocy przy tym swoim kotle 500 litrów i sprzedawał, ale nie wyrabiał. Jaki wkurwiony był, że musiał zatrudnić osobę do pomocy. Biedny człowiek, nie wiedział na co się pisze. Co rusz kurwa zjebe od starego dostawał, że źle gotujo to leczo, że on inaczej, że chuj go jasny strzeli. W międzyczasie zdążyłem się wyprowadzić 50km od domu. Ale to niestety nie koniec przygody.Minęło kilka tygodni odkąd mnie nie ma w domu. Dzwonię co dzień do matki, ta w sumie już nie taka wkurwiona, bo starego w domu całe dnie nie ma, interes nawet idzie. Coś mi gada, ze stary ochujał, bo te ludzie leczo żro jak pojebane i będzie jakąś fabrykę stawiać z tym Węgrem. Chuj, dobrze, że w tym się stary odnalazł. Może to i lepiej. Nie, nie było lepiej. Staremu odkurwiło do tego stopnia, że postanowił pierdolnąc sobie gar największy kurwa na świecie. Przekurwawyjebisty. Nie mam pojęcia jak to będzie wyglądać. Ten co na początku robił nawet dostał jakąś wyżej posadę. Stary mimo, że jest prezes to sam zapierdala przy tych kotłach, bo co chwilę chujoza go łapie jak widzi jak uni jego leczo beszczeszczo. Matka dzwoni i mówi, że stary o jakieś fundusze się stara, dofinansowanie. Jak się okazało chuja w zęby dostał. Ponoć sam marszałek starego chce pozwać, bo taką manianę odpierdolił przy wniosku. Jebany chciał dotacje na innowacyjność, to go wyśmieli, że leczo to nie innowacyjność i ma spierdalać. Tak w skrócie. Kurwica go ponoć nieziemska wzięła, że pinionc obok nosa przeszedł. Ale, nie ma tego złego, bo stary dostał kontrakt na leczo do Stonki. Teraz oprócz tego przekurwistego gara będzie miał całą linię chłodniczą. Węgier jak to usłyszał to konia walił przez tydzień na zmianę z sekretarką. Znaczy ona mu waliła, nie on jej. Stwierdziłem, chuj pojadę zobaczyć co tam się dzieje u ojca. Jadę se kurwa pekaesem, a tu z 10 kilometrów widać wykurwistą jakąś fabrykę. Myślę sobie „o ty chuju stary, żeś odpierdolił ładnie”. Wyobraźcie sobie kurwa jakiś ciśnieniowy gar wielkości pałacu kultury. I na tym jebitny kurwa neon LECZO! O skurwysyn. Stary zamawia paprykę, pomidory już na wagony. Zatrudnia jakieś 500 ludzi, ale oni „nic nie wiedzu o leczo, sam musze pilnować” jak to mówi. Zajeżdżam pod tą starego fabrykę, on do mnie wychodzi i mówi „pacz kurwa synek, trzeba było tu zostać i mnie pomagać, byś dyrektoram został”. Wchodzimy do odjebanego gabinetu, a tu kurwa oczom nie wierzę. Basen z leczo! Kurwa, olimpijski basen pełen leczo! Stary rozbiera się do gołego pindola i wpierdala się do tego basenu z leczo. Kurwa, co tu się odjebuje?! Wychodzę, nie zdzierżę. Potykam się o jakiegoś przestraszonego technika, który się drze „panie prezes, zawór ciśnieniowy się zaciął zaraz to wszystko wykurwi w powietrze!”. Odwracam się i widzę starego z fiutem na wierzchu jak w przerażeniu patrzy na pojawiające się pęknięcie w przekurwistym garze z leczo. „KUUUUUUUUURWAAAAA!”. Nie dokończył, gdy całe leczo zaczęło spierdalać jakby łysy z brejzers trysnął przez tę szczelinę zalewając miasto. Nawet na tefałenie o tym mówili. Miasto zalane przez leczo! Stary taką traumę wyłapał, że mi czasem go było żal. Odgrzewał tylko to leczo co było w zamrażarce i wpierdalał, do nikogo się nie odzywał. Wpierdalał i milczał. Milczał i wpierdalał. A nie, jeszcze sraki dostał, ale nawet na kiblu srając przepuszczał przez siebie leczo. Tylko przez sen kurwował na jakiegoś Zenka co mu sabotaż fabryki z zazdrości zrobił. Aż nadszedł ten dzień. O ja głupi, miałem nadzieję, że nie nadejdzie. Stary obudził się z okrzykiem „WIEM!”. „WIEM KURWA, WIEM!”. W tym momencie optymizm prysnął jak dobrze wyrośnięty pryszcz. Po chuj znów się do domu przeprowadzałem? Stary ubrał się i o dziwo nie zeżarł leczo na śniadanie, tylko wyjebał z domu jeszcze szybciej niż wtedy jak na Węgry jechał. Myślę sobie, po kiego grzyba, co on znowu kurwa wymyślił? Toć kasę za odszkodowanie ma, to niech siedzi na piździe w domu i się nie rusza. No ale nie mój stary. Wrócił po południu. Czerwony jak sam skurwysyn na ryju i dyszący jakby ataku astmy dostał. Spodziewałem się kolejnych worków z papryką, ale tym razem się na nieszczęście myliłem. Przytargał jakąś torbę ważącą z 50 kilo, jakieś siaty z ubraniami. Nie zgadniecie co ten stary pojeb wymyślił. Za chuja nie zgadniecie. Też bym nie zgadł. Aż mnie na moje nieszczęście oświecił. „Anon, pamiętasz to sąsiadke, co ona tam po tych szamanach jeździła? Spod trójki, nie?”. O chuj mu chodzi pomyślałem. „No pamiętam tate, a co z nią?”. Jak ja żałuję, że kurwa zapytałem… „Bo oni tam LECZO raka! I jo wyleczyli!”. Kurwa, no nie. W tym momencie rzuca otwartą torbę i siatę na szklany stół, z której wysypują się instrumenta lekarskie. Torba ciężka jak sam skurwysyn, blat pęka, matka drze mordę na ojca, on na nią, że nic się nie stało i kupi nowy, jakiś pies w korytarzu (od kiedy mamy psa?!) chce iść się wysrać, bo go stary leczo karmi i wali taką srakę jak ociec po tym żarciu. Cyrk kurwa na gąsienicach. Tak, zgadliście. Stary chce leczyć raka przy pomocy LECZO! Ręce opadli. Twice. Dzwoni do wujasa, tego od budowlanki, ale jak się tylko połączył, to usłyszałem ze słuchawki stek urywanych przekleństw najwyższych lotów pod adresem starego. „Chuj mu w dupę”. Stary nie był dłużny. Poleciał na pocztę dać ogłoszenie do gazety. Później w kilka dni ogarnął nową miejscówkę z równiej jebitnym neonem (tak, to ten co z fabryki został) – Tutaj LECZO raka. Nawet nagrał komórką reklamę, co ją wysłał do naszej kablówki : kobita idzie ulicą i pyta przechodnia „Gdzie tu LECZO raka?”, w tym momencie wyskakuje mój stary w kitlu i drze japę „TU LECZO!” i adres. Żenua lvl 9999 albo i lepiej. Siara się na mieście pokazać. Pacjenty walą drzwiami i oknami. Jak się łatwo domyśleć wcale kurwa nie leczo. Po pół roku do starego przyjebała się izba lekarska, że nie ma prawa wykonywania zawodu. I chuj bombki strzelił. Staremu dowalili wyrok w zawiasach, na szczęście odszkodowania z kasy po fabryce popłacił. Teraz kurwi i chuji w domu, że nie pozwalajo na nic w tym kraju. Miałeś stary capie zajebisty pomysł. Taki był wkurwiony, że znów żarł i srał leczem. Aż pewnego dnia przyniósł z kiosku po egzemplarzu Wędkarza Polskiego, Świata Wędkarza i Super Karpia. No i się zaczęło… pkp >jak sami wiecie mam zajebiste szczęście do pociągów >niedziela wieczór i humor popsuty bo trzeba wracać do dome >wbijam do pociagu przewozów regionalnych w poznaniu i czekam az ruszy >przyszczęściło mi sie bo ostatnie wolne miejsce >siedzę obok jebanej rodziny z pierdolonym wózkiem w ktorym lezy mały uśmiechnięty skurwysyn >pociag rusza >maly zaczyna odpierdalac >rzuca sie w tym wózku jak by go sam ojciec kremówkarz opętał >jego stary ktory siedział obok mnie bierze go na kolano i daje mu paragon do zabawy >ZAJEBISTA ZABAWKA KURWA >wózek pelen zabawek wypelniony az po brzegi ale kurwa dam mu jakis zajebany kawałek papierka >gówniak znalazł sobie zabawe >rzuca we mnie tym paragonem a jego stary vo chwile podnosi go z ziemi między moimi butami zeby maly skurwysyn mogl dalej napierdalac nim we mnie >matka jak to zobaczyla to zaczęła drzec pizde co on odkurwia i wsadza gowniaka do wózka >i sie zaczyna >maly drze pizde glosniej niz te zwierzeta co chodzą na stadiony ogladac jak banda zjebów kopie nadmuchanego kondoma >sluchawki ustawione na moc over 9000 >i chuj z tego ze muzyka rozpierdala mi słuch jak ten gowniaz i tak głośnoej drze pysk >kilka dlugich minut później zauwazam wolne miejsce w środku wagonu >siadam i miejsce obok zaslaniam plecakiem zeby nikt sie nie wpierdolił >podziwiam sobie w długo wyczekiwanym spokoju ciemność za oknem >jakieś 3 karyny które siedzialy po przeciwnej stronie zaczęły sobie rozmawiać >okazalo sie ze to hiszpanki >nastepne 2 godziny musze spędzić sluchajac jakiś glupich cip napierdalających w języku taco >nadszedł czas na przesiadkę >w momencie gdy twój pociąg wjeżdża na stacje twój kolejny sobie z niej odjeżdża >no spoko kolejne 50 min podróży zawsze jest mile widziane >wychodze sobie spokojnie zapalic dla zabicia czasu >i podchodzi jakis starszy facet troszkę żulowaty >ej wiesz gdzie tu jest przystanek autobusowy? >no stoi pan plecami do niego >aaa spoko dzięki a panie kierowniku mial by pan zarzucic papieroska? >nie. Spierdalaj >luzik luzik panie kierowniku >zostało 15 min do pociągu >czuje ze chuj mi zaraz eksploduje >biegne na peron licząc ze juz przyjechał i te słynne kible będą czekały na mojego bydlaka > jacyś ludzie tez sie schodzą więc zaraz będzie > w momencie gdy podjechal wbijam na pełnej kurwie zostawić rzeczy i do kibla >podchodze do sracza z tylu pociągu Ale dziwnie klamka sie nie świeci i drzwi niedomkniete >przesuwam te wrota wehikułu czasu i nie wierze >kibel kurwa zatkany i szczyny sie wylewają >onienienie nie chce znowu mieć kontaktu z przepełnionym sraczem >spierdalam na 2 koniec pociągu do jedynego który powinien działać >klikam w przycisk na drzwiach i kurwa widzę go >jebana kulka z wąsem >jedną ręką rozwija srajtaśme a drugą zbiera ją z podłogi >eee zamknąć panu drzwi? >nie trzeba >i chuj wole nie wiedzieć co tam sie dzialo dzieje lub będzie działo >ide sobie na miejsce gdzie zostawilem swoje eq spisać to wszystko dla kolejnych pokoleń >gdy usiadłem zaczynam słyszeć jakieś darcie mordy >patrzę do przodu a tam dziwnie wygladajace seby drą pizde jak by zamiast mleka w proszku karmili je fetą >puszczają wiejską muzyke typu diskopolo drąc morde w języku banderowców >część z nich to polacy na szczescie >albo nieszczęście bo puścili slawomira i krzyczą TY STARA HOLERO HEHE SLAWOMIR TO DOBRA MORDA HEHE TY STARA HOLERO UUUUU AAAAA albo wydają dźwięki blizej niemożliwe do opisania... sluwko na koniec pasty sobie przeanalizujcoie i wyniescie z nich wnioski :L((( to prawdziwa nauka Kategoria:Wazne